I Hate Vacations
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Watch where your going damn it! Havoc yelled holding on to the door for dear life. Roy are you trying to kill us! Riza yelled. Kain was holding on to Riza for dear life. I don't want to die! he cried. Royai
1. I don't want to die

I Hate Vacations

Riza Hawkeye sighed, Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc sat in the front of the van that they rented. Riza and Kain Furey sat at the next row. And Veto Falman and Breda sat in the next row after them. "Why do you guys have to come with me?" Riza asked. "Like I want to be singing papers right now." Roy said. Riza had gotten a week off. So everyone said they would go with her for protection. Like she needed it anyway. Riza wanted to go visit her family.

Riza sighed again, "don't worry about it Riza, I'm sure your family would love to meet your friends." Kain said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure they would love to meet a playboy. And then a tragic playboy. And then there's you, you like your fucking 12. And then lets not forget fatty and old man." Riza yelled. "Someone's on the rag." Roy said. "Shut up a drive." Riza yelled, hitting him with her shoe. He yelped and almost hit the car in front of them.

"Watch where your going damn it!" Havoc yelled holding on to the door for dear life. "Roy are you trying to kill us!" Riza yelled. Kain was holding on to Riza for dear life. "I don't want to die!" he cried. Falman just looked around. "We're supposed to pick Hughes up at 12." Falman said. "Damn it Roy we haven't even left cental yet and you almost got us killed." Havoc said. "Fine all go pick up Maes and will get going." Roy said.

"Kain get off of me." Riza said pushing him off. Roy stopped at Maes house. It was 12 midnight. Roy knocked on the door and Hughes ran out with a suit case. Falman stuffed the bag in the trunk like thing in the back. Hughes crawled into the car seat next to Riza. Kain moved to the back seat with Falman and Breda. "Your cousin called me." Hughes said. "What did she want?" Riza asked. "She said she couldn't wait to meet your husband and son." Hughes said.

"Oh that's all." Riza said with a yawn. There was a moment of silence. "WHAT!" everyone yelled. "I'm not married I don't have a kid!" Riza cried. "Um... we'll have to find you one then?" Hughes said. "Maes we only have one seat left." Roy said. "Okay the husband will have to be one of us." Maes said. "I vote on Roy." Falman said. "I vote on Havoc." Breda said. "I vote on Roy." Maes and Kain said. Riza slammed her head on the window.

"And we'll go get Ed and he can be your son." Maes said with a smile. Riza slammed her head on the window again. "Meas go get Ed." Riza said. Hughes got out of the car and ran back in his house. "Sorry Al I have to borrow your brother." Maes said. "Hey let me go damn it." Ed cried. "Sorry I need your help Ed." Riza said. "Hurry up and drive or we are going to be late." Havoc said. Roy started the car and drove to get to the main road.

"What do you need my help with." Ed asked. "Ed you have to act like im your mom and Roy is your dad." Riza said quickly. "WHAT!" he yelled. "I know, I know. But my family thinks im married and I have a son, please." Riza said. Ed sighed, "Alright." he said. "Who said I'm going to act like I'm married to Riza." Roy said looking back. "You get to sleep with her." Maes said "In the same bed."

"I'm in." Roy said. Riza glared at him. This was going to be the worst Vacation ever. She sighed. Roy made a quick turn sending everyone flying to one side of the van. "Roy if you get us killed I'm going to kick your ass." Havoc said. Roy rolled his eyes. And almost hit another car. "Watch we're your going!" Ed yelled. "Damn it all." Roy said hitting the brakes. "If you don't like how I drive then find someone else." Roy said getting out of the car. Maes got out of his seat and switched with Roy.

With in seconds Roy was fast asleep. He was sitting right next to Ed. "Riza?" Ed asked. She looked over at him. "Will you switch seats with me?" Ed asked. "No." Riza said. "Fine I won't act like your son." Ed said. "Fine." Riza said. Her and Ed switched seats. "Remember once we get to the family home you have to call me mom and call that," Riza said pointing to Roy "you have to call that dad."

A/N Time

I hope you liked this later on in the story it will be Royai. Half of this stuff that happens in this story happened when I went on a vacation with ,my family. I swear my family id f-ed up. XD. Havoc is my mom. I'm Riza. Kain is my little brother. Roy is my dad. Falman and Breda are my older brother. And Maes is my oldest brother. XD. So I'm going to have fun with this story.


	2. I have to go pee

I Hate Vacations

Maes pulled over to the side of the road for a pit stop to get gas. Roy and Havoc raced to the bathroom. Riza and Ed walked to get to the bathroom. "I think that we're going to go insane by the end of this trip." Falman told Maes. "I already knew that." Maes said. Maes walked into the gas station to play for the gas. Breda got a donut and some coffee for him self.

Everyone got back in their seats. Maes was driving because no one trusted Roy anymore. Ed started to complain. "Shut up!" Roy yelled. "Why should I you guys kidnaped me!" Ed cried. "You'll get good food." Riza said. Havoc turned around, "Is it really good?" Havoc asked. "The best." Riza said. "Do we have to stay in a hotel?" Falman asked. "Well if Maes would go faster we should be there in about 4 or 5 hours." Riza said.

Everyone sighed. "This is going to be a long ride." Maes said. Roy leaned back in his chair. "Wake my up in 3 hours." he said. "Can we play a game?" Kain asked. "No." Riza said turning a little so she could see out the window. Ed slammed his head the back of his seat. Breda made a snoring noise. Falman just looked at what was going on around them. Havoc lit a cigarette and turned the radio on.

It had been about an hour or so, Roy jumped up. "Are we there yet?" he asked. "No." Riza said. "How about now?" Roy asked. "No." Riza said a little annoyed. "Are we there yet?" Roy asked. "NO!" Riza yelled. Kain opened his eyes "are we there yet." he said sleepy. "I'll kill you!" Riza yelled turning around in the seat. "Stop!" Ed cried holding her down. "Alright children." Maes said.

"We have about 2 more hours." Havoc said. "Thank god." Breda said. Havoc started to sing to the song on the radio. Ed started to bang his head on the window. "Havoc, stop singing." Riza said. "Why should I?" he asked. "I'll shot you." Riza said. Havoc shut his mouth and looked out the window. "Alright we are 1 hour away." Hughes said. "I got to go tinkle." Roy cried. "Hold it." Riza said.

"WHAT! I can't hold it anymore." Roy cried. "What did you do when you had to go to the bathroom during the war?" Havoc asked. "I would look around drop my pants and take a damn piss." Roy said. Maes pulled over. "Go piss in the damn woods." Maes said. "You'll leave me!" Roy cried. Riza got out of the car, "come on they won't leave me." Riza said. Roy jumped out of the car and went piss.

Roy got back in the car. Riza got in the car. Meas rolled his eyes and started to drive again. "This sucks." Ed said hitting his head on the window. "Stop that it kills brain cells." Maes said. Ed started to hit his head harder on the window. "And they don't grow back." Riza said grabbing his shirt. Ed sighed and leaned back in his seat. "How much longer?" Havoc asked. "About 30 minutes." Maes said.

"Alright who farted?" Riza yelled. Maes hit the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. "Ugh." everyone ran out of the car. "That was sick man." Roy said. "Who the hell did that?" Havoc yelled. "I did." Kain said with a huge blush on his face. "That's sick!" Ed yelled. "I think I just throw up a little." Maes said. Kain turned a deep color of red. "I thought my farts stunk." Breda said. "I think the smell is gone now." Falman said walking up to the car.

Everyone got in and they started to drive again, but now they kept the windows down. Maes pulled into a town called 'Winter Storm'. (A/N not good with names ;). "We are finally here." Maes said. "That wasn't so bad." Ed said. "But now we have to act like we're married." Riza and Roy said almost wanting to cry. "WAIT!" Riza screamed. Everyone looked over at her. "I have to sleep in the same bed as him!" Riza yelled.

She looked discussed. "Take me home right now." she cried. "Sorry but I can't do that, we're almost here." Maes said turning into a huge drive way. There was a huge house up on the hill they had to drive up. It was painted a nice light blue color. It had a garden in the back yard. And it was at least 3 stories high. Riza gulped as Maes parked the car. Everyone got out of the car and walked up the steps. Riza went to ring the door bell. "I can't do it!" she cried.

Roy rolled his eyes and rang the door bell. "Hello." a woman said answering the door. She was wearing a nice sun dress and had light brown hair that came to her shoulders. She had light green eyes and right in front of them where huge glasses that sat on the tip of her nose her name was Megan. "Riza!" she cried. "Everyone Riza's here." she turned around and yelled at some people. "Hurry up come in." she said. Riza hesitated for a moment before Maes pushed her in the house.

They all walked into a huge room where tons of family members where. "Riza, It's so good to see you." said and elderly woman. She looked neat, she had an baby blue dress on that came to her knees. She had blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail and her hair had some bits of gray in it. "Hi mom." Riza said hugging her. "Okay so lets meet this husband." Riza's mother said. All the guys where in a strait line looking around. "I take it this ones your son." said Megan. She pointed to Ed.

"Yes this is my son, Edward." Riza said trying to say it as nicely as she could. "He looks just like a Hawkeye." another girl said. She had brown hair and was wearing a green sweeter. With a pink skirt. "I guess he dose, Sapphire." Riza said you could almost see the poison coming out of her mouth. "Now girls." Riza's mother said. "Now show us who your husband is." said a girl in the back of the room.

"This is my husband." Riza said pulling on Roy. He stepped forward. "He's a keeper." Riza's mom said. "And these boys are-" Sapphire said. "To good for you." Riza said flicking her off. "I'll take you down right now." Sapphire yelled. "Bring it on last time we had a fight it was you that went to the hospital." Riza smirked. Riza reached behind her and lifted up her shirt a little bit. There sitting on her belt was a gun. "I'll take that." Roy said taking the gun before she could grab it.

"Give that back." Riza said turning around glaring at him. He throw it and Havoc and he quickly grabbed the gun. "Give it here." Riza said. Havoc looked around. He put it on the floor and ducked, "please don't shoot me." he cried. Roy ran and slid grabbing the gun. "No more." he said. "Fine I have another one." Riza said turning around to find that Ed had hide her purse.

A/N Time

XD so far I just you guys liked it. I got reviews but sorry that it took so long to update. Because I got ground because I got really bad grades. XD. I only got a damn D and my mom is pissed. But I promise I'll update again as soon as I can.

-Ember


	3. let's make a joke

I Hate Vacations

Everyone was sitting out side, it was nice out. It was a clear day but it was cold. They where all sitting, around a huge table eating. Everyone was asking Riza and Roy qustion. Like how they meant. And then they would ask Roy how he knew she was the one. Every time someone asked a qustion. Riza and Roy would blush and then try to sound like it was the truth. But Sapphire knew it wasn't. You could tell, only if you wanted something to be different.

The thing was, they never held hands. Roy never put his arm around her waist. And they never kissed. It was dinner time, and everyone was eating. Maes and Roy walked away from the group. "Dude do you even know how to be a husband?" Maes asked. "No." Roy said lazily. "Roy you have to like put your arm around her waist, and like whisper stuff in her ear." Maes said. Riza walked up. "You have to act like where married, and if you don't I am in big trouble." Riza said. "Fine, just don't shoot me." Roy said.

Riza agreed, they walked back and sat down. Roy put his hand on her mid-thy. _This will be easy all I have to do is what I do to all the other ladies_ Roy thought with a smile. Sapphire glared at Riza. Riza glared back. "Mom Riza just glared at me." Sapphire said like a little kid. But when her mom looked up she saw that. Roy and Riza where kissing! "Not at dinner, Riza." their mom said. Roy pulled away. Riza wanted to bust out laughing, but then it would blow there cover.

_Lucky _Havoc thought. After dinner, Riza, Sapphire and there mom washed the dishes. "So Riza, would you and Roy get remarried here so the whole family could see?" Sapphire asked with a knowing tone. "Yes we would." Riza said drying off a plate. "That would be great honey, you should ask him tonight." her mother said. _NOOOOOOO! _Riza's mind screamed. "I will mom." Riza said with a smile. Ed and one of the girl where playing chest. Roy looked like he was going to die.

_I need alcohol _he thought. Riza walked into the room. One glance at Roy told her what was wrong. "Honey, do you want some wine?" Riza asked. Roy's eyes lit up. "Yes." he said. Riza wanted to laugh, but went into the kitchen and got him a glass of wine. She walked out with the glass. Riza walked over to Roy. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Thanks sugar." Roy said. The pet names where so funny. They where trying to think of the worst nicknames of each other. Roy took a sip of his wine.

_Perfect!_ He screamed in his mind. He gave Riza a quick peek on the cheek. "Gross, old people make out." Ed said. "Edward." Roy and Riza said at the same time. He looked scared. "I'm not old!" both of them yelled. Sure Ed was 15 but they told everyone that he was 10. Riza told them that a year after she had left she met Roy and then they had Ed. Roy was only a year older then Riza. Maes yawned, "I'm out, night you guys." he said getting up. "Oh one more thing." Maes said.

"Use protection we don't want another Ed." Jean said. Maes and Jean ran out of the room. "Ha they love to piss me off." Roy said. Riza giggled. "Good night dear." Riza's mom said. Her mom and Sapphire walk out of the room. "You know there faking it, right?" Sapphire said. "Sapphire, just because you can't have children, doesn't mean you can take it out on Riza!" Riza's mom said in a mad tone. Riza sighed, it was kinda hard for her to be here. She hadn't been home for 13 years. She left when she was 16 and came back at the age of 28, with a fake husband and a fake son.

The girl that was playing chest with Ed was Megan. "I'm going to bed. I'm glad you're back." she said leaving the room. "This is just great." Riza said. "What's wrong?" Ed and Roy asked. "My mom wants to have another wedding so everyone can be here." Riza said laying back on the couch. "Give her what she wants." Roy said. "Yeah like you want to be married with me tell death do us part." Riza said.

"It wouldn't bother me." Roy said. "And I'm almost 30 in a couple years I'll be to old to have kids. And then my mom and dad will haunt me for the rest of my life." Roy said. "So your saying you want to marry me." Riza said. "It doesn't have to be you. My mom and dad just want grand kids." Roy said scratching him self. Riza rolled her eyes. "Okay what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Riza asked. "Maybe we could go look at stuff around here?" Ed said.

"Sounds great, that's what we'll do." Riza said. They all got up and walked to there rooms. Ed's room was right next to Roy and Riza's. Riza's room was great. The selling was all glass so you could see the whole night sky. "It's been a long time since I've been in here." Riza said looking around. Everything was in the same spot as she left it. It was like no one came in here.

"This is a cool room." Roy said sitting down on the bed. The bed was a water bed. "Wow did you get everything you want?" he asked taking his shoes off. "I was the youngest and I was the strongest. My dad wanted boys but he ended up with two girls, he was always happy that I ended up being just like him." Riza said taking her jacket off. She slipped he shoes off. She sighed, "I'm going to take a shower you can change if you want." Riza said grabbing her pajamas and walking into the bathroom.

Roy quickly changed into his pink doggy pajamas with pink fuzzy slippers. _I don't need a shower tonight, I didn't do anything_ Roy thought taking a seat on the window seel that was a seat too. _This room is so cool I wish it was mine_ Roy thought looking out the window. It was a rare sight. The fields where filled with white snow. The lake in the back yard was frozen it looked so pretty. He yawned. There was a knock on the door. Roy got up lazily. He opened the door.

It was Riza's mother. "Do you want to talk to Riza?" Roy asked. "Do you mind if I come in." she asked. Roy moved aside letting her come in. She was much shorter then Roy. She was a little bit taller then Ed. "I was just wandering, If maybe you and Riza would get married again so the whole family can be there." Carolyn said. "Um... me and Riza are still thinking about it." Roy said. "Roy!" Riza called from the bathroom. "What!" he yelled back. "There's a bug hurry and kill it!" Riza screamed.

Roy ran into the bathroom. Riza was wrapped in a towel and was standing on the toilet. "I would have never thought that you would be afraid of bugs." Roy said. "You tell anyone you won't have the balls to have more kids." Riza said. "Got ya." Roy said stepping out of the room grabbing his boot. He squashed the bug then picked it up with a piece of toilet paper. He put it in the toilet. "See all gone." Roy said turning the sink on and washed his hands. "I hate bugs." he mumbled.

"See you don't like them either." Riza said getting down. "Oh my god a bug!" Roy yelled pointing to the ground. "WHERE!"Riza yelled running out of the room. Roy started to laugh. "That's not funny." Riza yelled pulling a gun out. "Oh shit!" Roy said running out of the room. _Bang, Bang, Bang_ three gun shots rang through the house. Everyone came out of they're rooms to see Roy wearing pink pajamas running away from Riza with just a towel on shooting at him. Maes and Havoc started to laugh. Ed walked out of his room, Roy grabbed him.

"You wouldn't shoot your own son!" Roy yelled holding Ed up. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Ed yelled. Riza lowered the gun. "You're lucky." Riza said turning around. "Thanks a bunch ass hole you almost got me shot." Ed said going back into his room. Roy shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his room. He walked in, "You shouldn't scare me like that." Riza said. She was sitting down on the window seel. "I'm sorry." Roy said. There was a loud nosie from out side. "What the hell in that?" Roy asked. "That would be Megan's husband." Riza said. Roy looked at her. "He likes to get busy." Riza said.

They both started to laugh. "That's great." Roy said walking over to the door. "I'm going to tell them to shut up." Roy said. Riza sighed, Roy was a dumb ass. Roy knocked on the door. "Yes." Megan said opening the door. "Hey can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." Roy said walking back to him room. He opened the door. "See no more loud noise." Roy said with a smile. Riza started to laugh. "You're so stupid." she said. "And who got you those pajamas?" Riza asked with a laugh. "Elysia got them for me." Roy said.

Riza started to laugh again but this time she looked like she was going to wet her self from laughing. Roy rolled his eyes, "Would you rather me sleep in the nude?" Roy asked. "No I like the pajamas better." Riza said getting up. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" Riza asked walking over to the light. "Yeah." Roy said yawning and then laying down on the bed. Riza turned out the light and got into the bed. "Night." they both said. But what they didn't know was that Sapphire had put a hidden camera in watching there every move.

"Riza do you want to get remarried?" Roy asked rolling over so he was looking at her. "I don't care." Riza said. Riza went under the covers. And Roy followed. "Roy Sapphire put a camera in here." Riza whispered. "I know." Roy said. "What do you want to do about it?" Roy asked. "Just play along." Riza said. She messed her hair up a little bit and then messed Roy's up. Roy knew what she was going to do next. At the same time they came up acting like they where out of breath.

"Oh Roy." Riza said. "Riza I love you so much." Roy said kissing her neck. It was so hard not to bust out laughing. "ROY!" Riza yelled. You could here Riza yell throughout the whole house. Maes and Havoc looked up from the movie they where watching. They both started to laugh. "Riza is such a good actress." Maes said. "How do you know she's acting?" Havoc asked. "If they where having sex she'd be screaming a lot louder." Maes said. "That's sick." Ed said turning up the T.V. Sapphire thought she was going to throw up. "Maybe I was wrong." Sapphire said.

"HARDER!" Riza yelled. "RIZA!" Roy yelled. Everything got quite. Riza's mom was stunned. Kain was crying and Falman thought he was going to die. Breda was fats asleep. Everyone ran up to there room. Maes knock on the door. Riza opened the door with just a sheet on. "We herd loud screaming." Maes said. "Is everything okay?" Riza's mom asked. "Ah... yeah everything's great, night." Riza said shutting the door.

They would have started laughing but Sapphire's camera was still going. Riza got back in bed. Roy had only his boxers on. They throw off some of there close to make it look real. Riza snuggled into Roy's chest. "That was great." Riza said. "Night." Roy said. They both fell asleep.

A/N Time.

I laughed my ass off when I wrote this. I hope you laugh your ass off when you read it. XD. I love how Maes knew it was fake. XD. Poor Ed he's scared for life. Just wait tell the next chapter. It's random silliness all the way. XD. Hope you liked it, later.

-Ember


	4. a kiss on the nose

I Hate Vacations

Riza woke up to the nice sensation of warmth. She moved a little bit to hear a grunt from something, or someone. Her eyes opened, she looked at the thing that kept her warm. It was Roy! It took her a moment to remember what had happened the last few days. She snuggled closer to Roy, trying to keep the warmth around her. "Are you awake yet?" Roy asked opening one eye. "Maybe." Riza said. Roy smiled. "Are you ready to get up?" he asked. Riza didn't move. "Riza?" Roy asked. "Alright." she sighed lifting her self up. Roy got up and walked to the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. Riza got up and opened the door.

It was Maes Hughes and his all knowing smile. Riza sighed, behind him was Havoc. They both walked in. Riza pointed to the dresser that sat on one side of the room. Maes walked over and looked at the small camera that was on the wood finish. He broke the wood and cut the cables, and took the tape out. "We are so selling these." Maes said. Out of know where Roy popped up and grabbed the tape. In a flash the tape was burning. Roy smiled. "You guys suck, we could have made big bucks with that." Jean said a little annoyed. "You guys should tell Ed that it was a joke because he almost threw up last night." Maes said.

"Really?" Riza and Roy asked at the same time. "I'm going to go check on him." Riza said leaving. "How did you know we where bull shitting you?" Roy asked. "Well for one she would have been screaming much louder." Maes said. Roy chuckled. Havoc didn't look all to happy. "So what happened after that?" Maes asked jumping on the bed. "Nothing really we just went to sleep." Roy said. They shrugged there shoulders. Roy looked around and then scratched him self. "I'm hungry." he said walking out of the room. "He's so random." Maes said following him. Jean rolled his eyes and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Breakfast was so messed up. Sapphire almost threw up every time she looked at them. Riza's mother was saying how she wanted to have more grand babies. Everyone just ate. What was a relief was that no one noticed they didn't have rings. After breakfast everyone went to change. Riza wore a purple shirt and a black skirt. Roy wore a red shirt and black pants. Ed wore black pants and a black shirt. Maes wore a purple shirt and tan pants. Havoc stayed in his boxers and went to sleep. Breda was still asleep. And Falman was taking a shower. Roy, Maes, Riza, and Ed left to go to town.

Riza smiled as she looked at all the stores. It was just like Central but almost better. They had stuff they wouldn't sell at Central. like the cloths where different styles, and more color. Riza smiled as they walked past her old high school, now that she thought about it, they where going to have a 10 year reunion soon, any day now. Riza sighed, there was no way she would get out of going. They stopped at a jewelry store to get rings. Roy chose a simple gold band, and Riza got a gold band with a ruby. Roy sighed as they made there way into a book store. Roy and Ed sat down and waited for Maes and Riza.

Riza hummed a song as she looked at the book she was holding. It was called _I Know_ _Why The Caged Bird Sings_. Riza read the summery. "Do you know why the caged bird sings." A man said walking up to Riza. She looked up at him, he had blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He looked so perfect. "No, do you." she stated looking down at the book. "Well, I might if you cared to share a cup of coffee with me." he said politely._ Ignoramus _Riza thought looking at him. Riza was just about to lose her cool, she hadn't been hit on sense the first time she meet Roy in Ishbal.

Roy walked up and pushed the man away. "Are you ready to go?" Roy asked sweetly. "Oh course pumpkin." Riza said. "Did you find the book you wanted mom." Ed said walking up to her. "Yes." Riza smiled. "I'll buy that for you waffle." Roy smiled taking the book. Riza giggled, as Roy wrapped his arm around her waist. Ed glared at the man as they walked to the register. Maes laughed from behind them. Once they walked out they went to eat. "Waffle! What where you thinking." Riza practically yelled. Roy laughed, "Pumpkin. That's just as bad." he said. "No Waffle is much worse." she said.

Maes just laughed as they walked into a café. They all sat down and joked around for a while, until someone came to got their orders. "And what would the little man want to day?" the woman asked looking at Ed like he was five. "I would like you to—," "Edward." Riza said. "I would love the kid's burger." he said kindly. Roy laughed, "I'm not the only one that thinks you—," "Roy." Riza said. Ed snickered. Maes just drank his soda. "My goodness if it isn't Riza." a woman said walking up to her. The woman had light brown hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a pick skirt and a tight white shirt.

"Do I know you." Riza said, though she knew who she was. "You remember me right Alexandria Clements." she said smiling. "Oh yes I remember now you where the girl that was my shadow, right?" Riza asked with a smirk. "I wasn't your shadow, but, whatever." she said. Riza rolled her eyes as the waitress gave Maes another soda. "Are you going to the school reunion?" Alexandria asked. "Well if you must know I am." Riza said. "How is this fine man?" Alexandria asked looking at Roy. "I'm Riza's husband." Roy said a little annoyed, at how she treated Riza. "You're way to good for her, you could always come home—," "I'd rather come home to my wife and son." Roy said.

Ed spilled his drink and it went and got all over her shirt. Alexandria looked embarrassed. "And I like the whole non-fake boobs." Roy said noticing that the bra she had on was a water bra. Alexandria huffed out of the café as possible. They four of them laughed. Ed and Roy high fived. "That was good Elric." Roy laughed. Riza laughed, she was having way to much fun. Roy payed for the food and they walked out. "Hey, me and Ed are going back to the house. See you guys later." Maes said walking away with Ed. "Why are we going to leave them?" Ed asked. "Hey I want Roy to really get married, when we get back to the house I'm going to call the Fuhrer if it's okay." Maes laughed a little bit. Ed rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

Roy put his left hand in to his pocket. "So where do you want to go?" Roy asked. "Can we go to the beach?" Riza asked. "It's the middle of winter." Roy said. "It's the perfect time to go, no one's going to be there." Riza said. "Alright." Roy smiled. Riza grabbed his hand and they started to walk faster. Tell Riza let go of his hand and started to run. Roy sighed and took off after her. "Riza slow down!" Roy yelled. _I'm to old for this shit_ Roy thought trying to catch up to her. Riza started to run down stairs to get onto the beach. Roy fell trying to get down the stairs.

There where some couples out on the beach. "Riza will you stop." Roy said out of breath. Riza smiled as she walked up to him. He looked up at her and smiled. "Oh no." Riza said. Roy jumped on her making her fall into the sand. "See that's what you get." Roy said still breathing heavy. "Yo—You suck." Riza said. Roy smirked and leaned foreword. Planting a kiss on her nose. "You're it." Roy said getting up and running away. "Roy you are going down." Riza said getting up. "Come and get me waffle!" Roy said with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm coming pumpkin." Riza said with a smile that could scare someone.

She took off running after him. It was a sunny day so a lot of people where out on the beach, not as much as in summer but close. Roy took a quick turn and ran past her. "Roy! Stop!" Riza yelled. Roy stopped and turned around. He was collided boy Riza that jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. Roy's hands quickly caught her butt, as he fell backwards. He landed on him back. He winced in pain. Riza smiled straddling him. "So who's it now." Riza said. Roy put his hands behind his neck and was quite. "I'm up for a nice cat nap." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes. She poked his cheek. "Hm..." he mumbled opening one eye. "Are you ready to go home?" Riza asked. "Yeah." Roy said leaning up. He kissed her nose, "of course waffle." Roy laughed.

A/N Time

Well sorry it took so long but I had the FCAT. -sigh- it sucks. And tomorrow I have Science FCAT, but that will be easy I hope. Well I promise to update as soon as possible, but with having to share a room with my brother we'll my grandparents are down, I don't get a lot of alone time, and I can't wright with people leaning over my shoulder. Well later hope you liked.

MegaKiraraFan: XD you reminded me to update, and you just made my day. -gives you cookie-

-Ember


	5. a kiss on the forehead means I care

I Hate Vacations

"There's one more place I want to go before we go home." Riza said looking up at Roy and locking arms with him. "Where do you want to go?" he asked as they walked past house after house, tell they stopped at a cemetery. Riza dragged Roy along into the area. There was a funeral just a little ways down from where they were. Riza stopped at a stone, it read:

_Jason Hawkeye, A great father and Husband, 1667- 1710._ Roy looked at Riza and her shoulder shook a little. "Riza?" Roy asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, she had a tear running down her face. She jumped into his chest. Roy wrapped his arms around her. "Why did he have to die?" Riza asked through sobs. Roy put one hand around her waist and the other one behind her head. "Riza everyone dies." he said.

"But he was so strong, and great." she sniffled. Roy pulled her away, she looked up at him surprised. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Riza he wouldn't have wanted you to cry over him." Roy said calmly. He hugged her again. He waited to her shoulders stopped shaking. She looked up at him. Her face was still red but her tears had stopped. "Are you ready to go home?" Roy asked. She shook her head yes, and they walked out of the cemetery. By the time they got home her face was back to normal.

They walked in the house. Riza's mom and Megan where cooking. Ed's stomach growled. "Man, I'm so hungry." he sais holding him tummy. "We're back." Riza said with here normal smile. Falman was drinking a cup of coffee. Breda was eating a cookie. Kain was playing with Riza's mom's cat. Havoc and Maes where laughing. Roy walked up and sat on them. "Damn you weight a lot." Maes said pushing him off. "What where you guys laughing about?" Roy asked, unsure if he wanted to know. "We have to talk to you and Riza soon." Havoc snickered. Once dinner was ready everyone sat down to eat.

There was light talk, unlike the night before. Ed was the first one done, he left to take a shower. After that Breda left to go to the bathroom. Sapphire watched Roy and Riza closely. They where talking and laughing. After everyone left, Maes, Jean, Riza, and Roy went to Riza's room. "Okay what is it?" Riza asked sitting down on the bed. Everyone else sat on the floor. "Well Maes called the Fuhrer." Jean started, "and I told him about what's going on." Maes said. "And he said that if you guys, could get married, and he also said we have off for 2 months." Havoc almost squealed.

Roy looked pissed. Riza looked even more mad. "Uh... It was Maes' idea." Havoc said running out of the room. "What do you mean?" Riza asked. "The Fuhrer is going to let you get married to prove to you sister that you're not faking." Maes said. Riza and Roy sighed, "whatever." they mumbled. Maes ran out of the room as quick as he could. Riza sighed, "are we really going to do this?" she asked looking at Roy. "It's up to you." he said sitting down next to her. She leaned up against him. "What do you want?" she asked looking up at him. "I want you to be happy." Roy said smiling.

"Okay, I'll tell my mom that will get remarried." Riza said winking. She got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Roy laid down and started up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Roy said. Ed walked in an sat down on the bed. "So I'm stuck here for 2 more months." he said with a sigh. "Yes." Roy said. "This is going to suck." Ed said with a sigh. "Tell me about it." Roy said. _At lest I get to be with Riza. _

Riza walked down the hall way to get to her mom's room. She stopped at the door, she knocked on it. "Come in." she herd her mom call her in. She opened the door, and shut it behind her. Sapphire sat on the bed with her mom they where looking at wedding dresses. "..." Riza just stared. "Well come and help us, we have to find the perfect wedding dress!" her mom squealed. Riza smiled and sat down on the bed. "I was thinking maybe a traditional white dress." her mom said smiling. "Maybe I could have a red dress." Riza said, they all flipped through the pages.

Roy picked up the phone and dialed a phone number. "Hello Mustang residents!" he herd a happy voice. "Uh... hi mom." Roy said. "Oh Roy honey, where have you been I tried to call the house but you didn't pick up." she said. "Um... mom can I talk to dad." Roy said. "Okay." she said. It was a minute before another voice came up. "You know you shouldn't make your mother worry like that." he said. "Dad." Roy said. "It's not good for her health." he continued. Roy rolled his eyes. "And don't your roll your eyes at me young man." he said sternly.

"Dad I have to tell you something." Roy interrupted his dad's rambling. "It better be important." he said. "Well." Roy started, "I'm asked a woman to marry me, and well she said yes." Roy said scratching the back of his neck. The phone dropped. There was silence for a minute and then cheering noises. "My little boy is getting married!" his mother yelled. "Honey call us back and tell us when it is we have to call everyone!" his mom practically yelled. Roy hung up the phone with a long sigh. "This is so going to suck." Roy sighed.

"So we want a red dress." Riza's mom said smiling. "I think it would look great." Sapphire said. "Well I'm going to bed good night." Riza said standing up. Ed was fast asleep on the couch in the living room. Roy was asleep on the other couch. Riza moved Roy's shoulder and his eyes opened a little. "Hmm." he said, more like a moan. "Help me get Ed to bed." Riza said. Roy opened his eyes and got up. He went over to Ed and picked him up, Roy and Riza walked up the stairs, well Roy carried Ed. Riza opened the door to Ed's room, she walked in and moved the sheets on his bed.

Roy placed him down and patted his head, Riza gave him a kiss on the forehead. Roy turned the light off and shut the door. The two of them walked down the hall way and to _their _room. Roy walked into the room and turned the shower on. He got some boxers out and went to take a shower. Riza changed into her pajamas, that was a purple shirt and black pants. She got in bed and took a book out of the desk. She flipped through some pages tell she came to a blank page. She wrote:

_Dear Diary:_

_Today I found out that I'm going to be marrying Roy Mustang. I've always wanted to tell him how I feel but I don't have the guts. But I guess he might feel the same way because to day he kissed me twice, once on the nose, I think he missed. And once on the forehead. He kissed my nose when we went to the beach, and then he kissed my forehead_ _when we went and visited dad. I started to cry so he kissed my forehead, I think he cares about me. _

Riza stopped writing when she herd the bathroom door open. Roy walked in he looked tired. Riza closed the book and put it in the desk. "Are you ready for bed." she asked. Her shook his head yes and laid down next to her. Riza smiled and turned the light out. She laid her head on his chest. "Night Roy." she said in a slight whisper. "Night." he said putting an arm around her waist. _I love you_ Riza thought snuggling closer for warmth.

A/N Time.

WOW! That took me forever to wright. Sorry it took me so long my creative spirit was gone because of FCAT. Man and my bed broke so I have to sleep with my mom and dad. Trust me I learned things about mu parents I wish I hadn't. I told them that I was going to sleep on the floor in the den. I was so grossed out. And my mom and dad got drunk. And my mom was like 'I love my little girl' and hugged me for like 5 minutes. I was so happy when my brother got home, my oldest brother who is 22, when he got home he was like 'what the hell'. I was like trapped in my mom's boobs. I mouthed 'help me' so he made a cot for me in his room, I was so happy I didn't have to sleep with mom and dad. Now the next chapter is going to be a little different because I'm going to bring in a new person and his name is 'Eric' and lets say Roy get a little jealous. XD. And I was thinking of maybe writing a lemon, you guys tell me what you think. Next chapter is called, _A kiss on the cheek means we're friends._ Later.

-Ember


	6. a kiss on the cheek means we're friends

I Hate Vacations

Roy woke up, the next morning to find that Riza wasn't there. He got up and changed into dark blue plants and a white shirt. He grabbed his black jacket before walking out of the room. He walked down the hall and to the dinning room. "Where's Riza?" he asked sitting down and taking Ed's piece of toast. "She said she wanted to go to the shooting range." her mother said. "Oh." Roy said taking a huge bite. "Hey wait a minute that was mine!" Ed yelled. Roy stuffed the rest in his mouth. "You want it back?" Roy asked. "God no." Ed said taking Maes' toast. "Come on I'm hungry." he complained.

"Come on Ed let's go find your mother." Roy smiled grabbing Ed's hand. "I want to eat more." he exclaimed. "I'll get you a happy meal on are way there." Roy smiled. "You know I hate you." Ed mumbled. They walked out of the house and down the street. "Do you even know where it is." Ed asked a little pissed. "Yes. I saw it yesterday." Roy said putting his left hand in his pocket. "Whatever." Ed said. It only took about ten minutes to get there. Roy opened the door, and walked in with Ed. Ed sat down and scratched him self. "Aw... is Fullmetal going through puberty, I'll have to call Winery and tell her your balls have started to drop." Roy laughed.

"You going to hell!" Ed yelled getting up. "Oh... I think I made the baby mad." Roy said running. "Come here and say that to my face!" Ed yelled. "Edward I think we know who would win." Roy said still running. Roy looked around trying to find Riza. He found her after awhile she was talking to a man, or more like he was talking to her. Roy pushed him out of the way and grabbed Riza, holding her in front of him. Ed stopped. Riza glared at them both, "I can't go out once with out you two being idiots." Riza said. "Riza our little boy's starting to go through puberty." Roy said.

"Do we have to give you the talk?" Riza asked. "GOD! I know where babies come from okay. I'm going home!" Ed yelled walking away with a huge blush on his face. "Man I thought for sure he was going to ring my neck." Roy said taking a sigh of relief. Riza smacked him, "if he didn't I sure as hell am." Riza said. He smiled and pushed her into the wall. "Oh really." Roy said breathing down her neck. "Roy." Riza hissed. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "we're only friends right?" he asked. _I wish it was more then friends_ he thought. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Now where did Eric go?" Riza asked out loud. "I'm right here." a man said, he was laying under Roy and Riza's feet. "Oh I'm sorry!" Riza cried getting off.

She quickly helped him up. He had blonde hair cut short, and green eyes. He had on tan pants and a purple shirt. Roy glared at him, and he glared back. "How do you know Riza?" Roy asked wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm her X-fiancee." he said smirking, "you must be a gay friend of her's from Central." he added. That made Roy's eye twitch. "So your gay with that blonde kid right?" he asked. Roy's eyebrow twitched. He smiled and offered his hand out. "Roy Mustang, I'm Riza's husband." he smiled. Eric's eyes widened, and took his hand. "Eric West." he said shaking hands. "I didn't know you got married." he said surprised looking at Riza.

"Well we got married about a month after I left for Central." Riza said with a smile. "Who was that boy?" he asked. "Oh that's Edward, our son." Roy smiled. You could see the flames coming out of Eric, he was mad. There was a loud noise, they all looked over at the door. Ed stood there with a goofy smile on his face, in his hands where the only pair of flame gloves that Roy brought. "You wouldn't dare." Roy said. Ed took a knife out of his pocket. "I'm sure I would." he smiled. "Give them back there my favorite pare." Roy cried. Ed's eye twitched. "No." Riza sighed, "Edward, give your father his damn gloves." Riza said pointing her gun at him.

"Make him promise not to call Winery." Ed said. "Fine now go home right now, you're grounded." Riza said. He dropped the gloves and took off running. "My gloves." Roy cheered running over and picking the gloves up, he hugged them and kissed him. "Sometimes I think he loves those gloves more then he loves me." Riza joked. "True." Roy said putting them on. Riza rolled her eyes. "Well Eric invited me out to eat so I'll see you when I get home." Riza said. Roy smiled uneasily, "I'll see you at home, waffle." Roy said kissing Riza's cheek. "B— I'll see you at home, pumpkin." Riza smiled.

Riza remembered that Roy didn't like the word bye. He said that bye meant forever. So everyday when he left work her would say later or see ya. He hated it when Riza would say good bye. So she just waved. Roy walked out, and down the street home. "...waffle?" Eric asked. "Inside joke." Riza giggled grabbing her coat. She was wearing a black skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. Her coat came down to her knees and was green. "Ready to go?" Eric asked with a smile. "Yes." Riza said. They walked down the street and to a restaurant. Riza looked mad once they walked in. It was the same restaurant that he had asked her out and asked her to marry him.

They sat down, "I didn't think you two would ever get back together." a woman said walking up them. Her name was Mary, she had short blonde hair and blue eyes. "We're not—." Riza started. "Well she said yes again." Eric smiled showing off the ring that was on her figure. She smiled and asked their order. "Why did you say that." Riza hissed. "Oh you know you don't like that man." he said taking a bite of food. Riza growled and stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Home." she said. She stopped Mary, "do you mind if I use the phone?" Riza asked. "No problem." she said.

She got the phone and called the house. She sat back down. "So you came back." he said smugly. "No, I'm waiting for my husband." she said. It wasn't long tell Roy walked in. In a minute women where all over him. Asking him for his phone number. He made it out of the mob, but they had his jacket. "Pumpkin!" someone called. He turned around to see Riza smiling walking over to him. "Hey waffle." Roy smiled. He kissed her cheek. "Aren't you going to do something Eric?" Mary asked out loud. "What do you mean?" Roy asked. "Hello... Riza' s married to Eric West." Mary said. "..." Roy started to chuckle. "Last time I checked she was Riza Mustang." Roy smiled wrapping an arm around her waist.

Ed ran in, "man I'm going to piss my self." he said running into the bathroom. Roy and Riza looked at each other and started to laugh. "He is so your kid." she laughed. "He's yours too." Roy laughed. "He's still mad because I got Hughes to call Winery." Roy laughed. "You suck!" Ed yelled from the bathroom. "Hurry up Ed me and your mom are going to leave you." Roy said walking to the door. "Don't go to fast you might get your self stuck in your pants zipper!" Riza yelled, chuckling. "I only did that once!" Roy yelled. "That was so funny." Riza laughed. "That really hurt." Roy said.

"I know you sounded like you where in labor." Riza laughed. "I'm leaving you both here." Roy said walking out. "Aw come on Roy." Riza laughed. He rolled his eyes. The door swung open, hitting Roy. "Where is Roy!" Maes yelled. Havoc and Maes ran in. "... on the floor." Riza said pointing to Roy. "That f-ing hurt!" Roy yelled. "Sorry but we have to hid you." Maes said. "...Why?" Roy asked. "Our mom and dad are here!" he yelled. "Oh shit." Roy said. "I hope you know if they find us I'm using you as bait." Roy said. The door opened. "Where is my little Roy and Maes!" a woman yelled. She had dark brown hair and gold eyes, she was wearing a blue dress. A man walked in.

"Roy Travis Mustang, answer your mother, Maes you to." he said. Riza started to laugh. "Travis." she said. "Shut up Elizabeth Desiree Hawkeye/Mustang!" Roy yelled. "How did you know my middle name?" she asked. "Maes told me." he said. "My little baby is getting married!" she cried, hugging Roy. "Mom, I fucking almost 30!" Roy yelled pushing her away. "Mom I've been married, were just getting remarried." Roy said. "What!" she yelled. She had tears around her eyes. "Aw come on mom don't cry." Roy sighed. She started to cry. "My baby grew up with out me!" she was crying. Roy sighed. Ed walked out of the bathroom. He walked up to Roy and Riza.

"Can we go home now?" he asked. "Yeah." Roy said yawning. Roy's mom stopped crying. "You could at least care jack ass!" she yelled throwing her shoe at him. Roy ducked. "Come on take a hit like a man." she said. "Have I ever told you how much I love you mom." Roy said getting up. "No." she said. She looked like she was about to cry again. "Well I love you so much." Roy said hugging her. He gaged a little and gave her a kiss. "That's my little boy." she said hugging him into her boobs. "Can we go home now?" Ed asked scratching him self. "Yeah." Riza said. "Riza, you have to come home with your husband." Eric said garbing her hand.

Roy moved away from his mom. "Give me Riza." he said. "Riza is mine." Eric said. "Last time I checked Riza belonged to her self." Roy said annoyed. "No she's mine." he said taking her closer to him. Riza growled and picked him up and throw him over her shoulder and onto the floor. "I belong to me, my self, and I." she said walking over to Roy. "Ow... so that's what it looks like when she hurt me." Roy said. "Actually you look more pathetic." Havoc said. Roy glared at him, "just you wait." Roy said smiling. Havoc looked scared, he looked like he had just pissed his pants. "I'm going home." he said running out the door. "My baby!" Roy's mom cried hugging Maes before he could run. "Bye." Roy smiled, he ran out with Ed. "Don't you dare tell her I'm your son." Ed said. "Trust me that's torture, I won't unless you do something to really piss me off." Roy said.

The rest of the night was embarrassing for 3 people: Maes, Roy, and Riza. Riza's mom told stories about when she was little. And Roy and Maes' parents did the same thing. Havoc laughed at everything they said. Ed went to sleep early because he didn't feel to good. Kain was out on a date. Breda was eating as much as he could, and Falman was fast asleep. Maes made the excuse that he was sick and went to sleep, after Havoc left. They all decided to talk about the wedding. "So who is going to be the best man?" Riza's mom asked. "Maes." Roy said half asleep. "Okay maid of honor?" Roy's dad asked. "Gracia." Riza said half asleep.

"Any brides maids?" Roy's mom asked. "Maria, Winery, Sciezska." Riza said. "Roy?" Riza's mom asked. "Bloch, Ed, Havoc." Roy yawned. "Flower girl?" they all asked. Roy and Riza looked at each other. "Elysia." they both said with a laugh. "Um... colors?" Roy's mom asked. "Red, blue. White." Riza said. "Can we go to sleep now?" Roy asked. The parents sighed, "fine go." Riza's mom said. They both got up and ran head on into each other. "Help me up Riza." Roy said. "Roy help me up." Riza said. Roy rolled over on his stomach. Riza got up and helped him up. Roy and Riza walked down the hall, you could hear them trying to get up the stairs. Roy opened the door to their room. Riza shut it behind them.

Roy fell on the bed with a plop. Riza stayed up just long enough to change into her pajamas. She crawled into the bed, and turned the light off. She snuggled up to Roy. The snow was falling down, so everything in the room looked white. Roy wrapped an arm around her waist. "Where you jealous about Eric?" Riza asked. "No why would I be." Roy said blushing. "Tomorrow we have to go to the reunion." Roy said trying to change the subject. "Yeah, are we going to take Ed?" Riza asked. "No he can have some time to him self." Roy said turning over on his side facing her. They where chest to chest. Roy leaned forward. Riza followed suit. "Uh... I have to take a shower." Roy said quickly.

He got out of bed and grabbed cloths and walked into the bathroom. Riza sighed. _He doesn't love me, he probably only thinks of me as a friend, that's what he said today_ Riza thought with a sigh, she turned over on her side and letting tears come down. _STUPID! IDIOT!_ Roy was yelling at him self. _I was so close, I just, god damn it you are such a pansy just tell her you love her_ he thought. He turned the shower on. "I'm so stupid." he said. He sighed and took his cloths off, and got in to take a shower.

A/N Time

Man that was a long chapter, sorry if it ended to fast because I was getting ready to go out and eat at the 'Mission Inn'. I love there food so much. XD. The FCAT is just a big test that people who live in Florida have to take to go to the next grade. Not so fun. ;.

Red-Fan-33: Yeah I know, I will just give me one more chapter, and it will happen. Sorry but in one story some person yelled at me because it happened in the second chapter. ;.

Okay next chapter will be called, A kiss on the lips means I love you. I wander what that could mean. XD. I just got back from a car wash that's why I'm a little messed up. XD. Well hope you enjoyed. Later

-Ember


	7. a kiss on the lips means I love you

I Hate Vacations

Roy woke up to coldness again, but this time Riza was there. He rolled over, Riza's face was red as if she had been crying. Roy wrapped his arms around her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Roy looked sad, "I'm sorry." he said. "What are you sorry for?" she asked. "For not doing this sooner." he said, pressing his lips against her's. Her eyes widened, but soon shut as she deepened the kiss. Roy pulled her on top of him. She pulled away and blushed, "Riza there's something that I need to tell you." Roy said. She smiled lightly. "I—" the door swung open. "Wake up, hurry up Riza we have to find the perfect dress for you." it was Roy's mom and her own mom.

"Not right now." Riza hissed looking at them. Roy laughed uneasy, "um... I have to take a shower." Roy said lifting up, Riza almost fell back words. Roy's hand caught her, he smiled and kissed her on the lips and got out from under her and walked to the bathroom. "Uh... give me a minute to change." Riza said with a huge blush on her face. The two women walked out. "I think we interrupted." Riza's mom laughed. Roy's mom laughed. (A/N okay I'm giving them names um.. Riza's mom is Tiffany. And Roy's is Amy). Riza changed into black stockings and a white skirt, with a white and black striped shirt with a black vest. She smiled as she brushed her hair. Once she was done she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"So what where you doing so early in the morning?" Tiffany asked. "Making you another grand kid." Riza joked. "Really? Tiffany asked with a smile. "No." Riza said grabbing her purse. They all walked out to the car. Riza got in the drivers seat, and Amy got in next to Riza, Tiffany sat in the back. "We're going to find you the perfect dress." Amy smiled. "And beside I have Jacob's credit card." Amy smiled holding up Roy's dad's credit card. "Darn then I took Maes's for no reason." Riza said starting up the car. They all laughed as they made there way down the road. "So are you going to the school reunion?" Tiffany asked. "Yes, so we have to be home by 6." Riza said.

"So where are we going first?" Amy asked. "We'll we should get the wedding dress and then get a cake, and." Tiffany went on. "Mom I don't want a big wedding." Riza said. "Oh but everyone will be there." she said. Riza sighed as she parked the car. They stopped at a small wedding shop. "So now we need a red wedding dress." Amy asked. "Yes." Riza said plainly as they walked in. "Ma'am can I help you?" a woman asked walking up to Tiffany and Amy. "Yes we need a wedding dress." they both said. "For both of you?" she asked. "No for her." they said pointing to Riza. Riza was looking at dresses. "I don't rally like THESE." she squealed as the woman grabbed her. "Around a C or D cup." the woman said. She garbed her butt. "Big hips." she mumbled under her breath. "Okay!" Riza squeaked.

"I think Roy wouldn't mind if I wore my uniform or just jeans." Riza said backing away. "I think he would like a low cut, and strapless." Amy said. "That would look good." the woman said. "Ugh!" Riza yelled out of frustration. She walked away. "Come on Elizabeth." Tiffany said. "No! I can't believe you!" she yelled at her mom. She was taken aback. "I know you mom, you don't even believe me and Roy are married." Riza said. "Baby that's not true." she said. "Mom! Don't lie to me." Riza lifted her head up, she was on the brink of tears. "Baby. If you and Roy don't want to get remarried then you don't have to." she said. "I want to but I get to chose what I wear. I have a reputation to keep, and I can't keep it if I wear something like this." Riza said pointing to the most ugliest dress she had seen.

"Okay you chose." Tiffany said. They walked around and picked out dresses. They all chose out dresses. Tiffany chose out so blue dresses, and a green one. Amy chose out low cut ones. Riza walked around. She couldn't find the dress she wanted. She sighed, "maybe we should give up." she said. The two women walked up to her. "Maybe we should." Amy sighed. "Well lets look around a little more." Tiffany said. They split up again and looked. "So... I wonder what Roy's going to sing you at the wedding." Amy said with a smile. "Sing?" Riza asked. "Oh yes. When Maes and Roy where young they would always go out and sing." Amy smiled. "That's right Maes sang for Gracia at their wedding." Riza said. "I hope he sing something sweet." Tiffany said. Riza smiled.

_Roy is a real great guy, I just hope he loves me. What would happen if I got—_ a loud noise interrupted Riza's thought. She looked over at Amy. "What's wrong?" Riza asked walking up to her. "Look." she said pulling out a dress. It was strapless, and puffed, it would come down to Riza's anckles. Amy pushed Riza into a changing room and waited for here to come out. She changed and came out. It fit perfect, she walked out. "How do I look?" she asked and spun around. The two woman smiled. "It's perfect." they said. "Riza go change and we'll buy it." Tiffany said. Riza walked back in and changed. They bought the dress, and went out for lunch. "I can't wait for the wedding!" Amy cried. "Yeah." Riza said.

They sat down and ordered some food. After awhile the food came out. They ate. "So what are you wearing to the reunion?" Tiffany asked. "My black dress." Riza said taking a sip of her coffee. "Darn." Riza said. The two woman looked at her. "I want to know what Roy's going to sing." Riza said. "Did he sing at the last wedding?" Amy asked. "No, we had a small wedding." Riza said with a sigh. "You should ask him tonight." Amy said. "I want to know too." Tiffany laughed. They made there way home. Riza took the bag with the dress in it up stairs. Roy was fast asleep on the bed. Riza smiled and put the bag in the closet. Riza laid down next to Roy. He opened on eye and looked down. "Your back." Roy said sitting up. "Yeah." Riza said. "It 5:30 we have 30 minutes to get ready and be at the school." Riza said sitting up.

"Do we have to go?" Roy asked. Riza rolled her eyes, "yes we have to go." she said in a mocking tone. Roy rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He yawned and walked to the dresser. He pulled out a red dress shirt and black pants. He changed then brushed his hair only to mess it up again. "So... what are you going to sing at the wedding?" Riza asked. "Um... I don't know yet." Roy said. Riza pulled the dress over her shoulders. "Is that so." she said walking over to the miorro. She brushed her hair and put some light lip stick on. She smiled at her reflection. "Are we ready to go?" Roy asked putting some socks on. Riza slipped some high-heels on. "Yes." she said with a smile. "Okay we'll be back tonight." Riza said, as they walked out the front door. Roy got in the drivers seat, and Riza got in next to him. "This is going to be fun." Roy laughed. Riza rolled her eyes.

They got in the car and drove down the road. Once they got there Roy parked the car and stepped out. He walked over to Riza's side and helped her out. Roy smiled as they walked up the stairs. "I have to go to the bathroom." Riza said. She walked away, Roy shrugged his shoulder and went to find some beer. Roy got a cup of beer and waited for Riza. She came out of the restroom. She smiled. A girl ran up to Riza and hugged her. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress. Roy took a gulp of his beer. "Sarah?" Riza asked. "Yeah." she said hugging Riza. Roy took another drink. "Roy if you get drunk I'm not driving you home." Riza said. "I don't think I can get drunk any more." Roy said.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Who's he?" Sarah asked. "That's my husband Roy." Riza said. Four girls walked up to Roy. "So he's the one?" a girl asked, she had blonde hair and green eyes, her name was Ashley, she was wearing a red dress. "Yeah." a girl said. Roy recognized her as Alexandria, she was wearing a pink dress. Another girl had blonde hair and brown eyes, her name was Brittany, she was wearing a green dress. The last one was Page she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a peach dress. "Hi there." Ashley said walking up to Roy. Roy took another drink. "Hi." he said. Riza walked up. "Honey why don't you call home and make sure Edward's okay." Riza said. "Okay waffle." Roy smiled giving her a kiss.

He walked off dancing a little to the music. "He's drunk." Riza sighed. "What do you want?" Riza asked glaring at Ashley and the other. Ashley smirked. "I think you know what I want, I bet he would rather have me then you." Ashley said. Riza laughed. "What's so funny?" Brittany hissed. "That you think that Roy would be like that." Riza laughed. "Well he'll be mine by the end of the night." Ashley said. Roy came back up, "he's asleep." Roy said wrapping his arm's around Riza from behind. He rested his chin on Riza's shoulder. "This early?" Riza asked. Roy started to laugh. "He ate to much." Roy laughed. Riza giggled. "Stop that tickles." Riza laughed.

"What?" Roy asked. "You know what." Riza laughed. "I can't hear you." Roy said. "Stop Roy." Riza said turning around. Roy sighed. "Okay." he said moving his hands. "I'm cold now." Riza said putting his hands back. "Oh really because you look warm to me." Roy said. Riza blushed. Roy laughed, "man you blush so easy." Roy said. "Well your a pansy." Riza said. "That may be true but who's the one afraid of bu—." Roy was cut off guard. Riza pressed her lips to his. She backed away, "what did I tell you about telling anyone?" Riza asked. "That if I told anyone I wouldn't have the balls to have more kids." he sighed. "Good boy." Riza laughed. "So can we dance now." Roy said. "I don't dance." Riza said.

"You do now." Roy said pulling her on to the dance floor. "Roy stop." Riza said. He stopped. "So you don't want to dance?" Roy asked. "No." Riza said. "Okay we can go home and dance." Roy said with a wink. "Roy!" Riza yelled. There was a loud slapping noise. Everyone turned and looked at Roy. "Wow, I deserved that." Roy said with a smile. "Roy." Riza hissed. "What?" he asked moving closer to her. "Ah." Riza couldn't think of anything. A man walked up and grabbed Riza. It was Eric. Roy sighed. Eric started to dance with Riza. Ashley walked up to Roy and started to dance with him. Riza looked mad. "Of I think Waffle is jealous." Roy said. Riza stepped on Eric's toe, making him let go of her. Riza pushed Ashley out of the way. "You know I am." Riza said.

Roy smiled and kissed her. "So now remind me what are we going to do when we get home?" Riza asked. "I don't know what do you want to do?" Roy asked like a smart ass. "If I do remember right, In Ishbal you told Havoc you where going to take advantage of me." Riza said. Roy blushed. "How did you find out?" Roy asked. Riza smiled. "Your such a little pig." Riza laughed. "We can always make more grand kids for you mom." Roy said with a smile. Riza rolled her eyes. "Or we can go to a bar because there is know way the beer here is even going to give me a good buzz." Roy said. Riza laughed. Roy smiled. "Or we can go home so I can sleep." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes and tripped him. "I'll see you at home, your still it remember." Riza said grabbing the car keys.

"You suck." Roy said. Riza smiled and ran. "You really suck." Roy said getting up. "I'm to fucking old for this shit." Roy said standing up. "Man once I get home you are so done." Roy mumbled. "Why don't you come home with me." Ashley said. "Because I'm a Mustang and I never lose." Roy said. He ran out after Riza. He put his gloves on and snapped. The tire melted. Everyone ran out. "That's not fair I have high-heels on!" Riza yelled. Roy smiled, "who said life was fair." Roy said running after her. She took her shoes off and took off running. Roy smiled and caught up with her. "Not this time." Riza said pulling her gun out. Roy froze. "You win." he said putting his hands up in the air. "That's what I thought." Riza laughed.

She ran home. Roy took off after her. They made it home out of breath. Riza ran past everyone in the living room. "You almost hit me!" Roy yelled running after her. Riza ran into the bedroom. Roy ran in after her. She smiled. He smirked and pushed her on the bed. Roy ran his hand through her hair. "Roy." Riza said. He looked at her. "We don't have to if—." "No I want to but... I'm not sure. When I was younger before I moved to Central. Eric.." Riza looked away. She had tears in her eyes. "When I broke off the engagement he raped me." Riza said. Roy's eyes widened. "Riza." Roy said. He moved her head so she was looking at him. Roy smiled gently. He wiped away the tear that had fallen. "I love you Riza. With all my heart." Roy said kissing her lightly. "Roy, I love you too." Riza said when he broke away.

They where quite for a few minutes tell Roy spoke. "I think I know what I'm going to sing at the wedding." Roy said. "Really?" Riza asked sitting up. "Yeah." Roy said with a smile. "Will you sing it now?" Riza asked. "Okay." Roy said with a gentle smile. _"I can't stop this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship, had grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show._"

"_I tell my self that I can't hold out forever. I say there is no reason for my fear. 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear"_

"_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sighed, you're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer then I ever thought I might" _

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting or, and if I have to crawl upon the floor. Come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

"_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl. 'Cause you take me places that alone I'd never find."_

"_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sighed, you're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night, and I'm getting closer then I ever thought I might."_

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever."_

"'_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for, and if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door, baby. I can't fight this feeling anymore." _Roy stopped singing. "That's a lovely song." Riza said, with a smile. Roy turned the light out and they went to sleep.

A/N Time.

Damn it you guys. You don't even give me an hour before you all review. God! XD. I wrote this when I was watching Saw. XD. Well it's like 3 in the morning, and I don't have anything to bitch about right now. I'm so lucky we don't have school, we didn't have it on Monday or Tuesday. And that is my fav. song. I bet none of you know who sings it. Come on try to guess. I'm get my hair cut today. It grew out. XD. It's cut like Roy's. The lady who cut my hair is old, my mom wrote a story for her in the news paper. And she laughs every time I come in. I come in once every 2 weeks. XD. I like my hair. -pets hair-. XD. Damn it all I always get this story and my story I'm The Only One mixed up and it makes me mad. And well in the next chapter there will be a lemon. We'll. I'll update soon. Later.

-Ember


	8. Ice cubes and Strawberrys

I Hate Vacations

"Roy wake up." Riza said. She was straddling him. "Hm?" he asked opening one eye. "We have to go and get a the type of cake, and then you're going to get a tux." Riza said with a smile. Roy sighed, "do I have to?" he asked. "Yes." Riza said. Roy flipped her over so she was under him. she squeaked. "Let's wait awhile." Roy said. "Not in the morning." Riza said pushing him off. Roy rolled his eyes. "Can I have some afternoon delight?" Roy asked. Riza smacked him playfully. "If you get everything done." Riza said with a laugh. She got out of the bed and pushed Roy of. "My butt hurts now." Roy said rubbing his butt.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Riza said. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. The bath water started. Roy yawned, and changed. He put on tan pants, and a long sleeve black shirt. Riza came out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later. She had on a black skirt, with a black shirt. And over the shirt she wore a red vest. She smiled and put her hair up in a high pig tail. "How do I look?" Riza asked with a smile. Roy was fast asleep on the bed. Riza rolled her eyes. "Roy! Get your lazy ass up!" Riza yelled. "One more hour mom." Roy said rolling over on one side. _I'm gone ten minutes and he's asleep!_ Riza thought. She walked out of the room.

"What's wrong Riza?" Maes asked. "I have to wake up a sleeping fool." She said. She walked into the kitchen and out a glass in filled it with ice cubes. Maes and Jean smiled. "We have to see this." Jean said. They ran behind Riza to get to the room. "Okay Roy, I'm not messing around get up." Riza said in a stern tone. She put one hand on her hip. "Why don't you make me." Roy said. "Roy honey unzip your pants." Riza said. Maes and Jean looked at each other. "What?" Roy asked looking at her. She put the cup behind her back. "Please." she said. His eyes widened and he unzipped his pants. Riza smiled and pulled the cup out. She pored the ice on him.

"Cold!" he yelled standing up. "Cold." he said as he started to dance to get the ice out of his pants. Riza smiled and started to laugh. Roy looked at her. "Uh oh." she said. Roy shut the door. "Your not getting away this time." Roy said with a smile. "Come on I was only joking." Riza said waving her hands. Roy walked over to her. "I'm sorry." Riza said. Roy pushed her into the wall. "That was really cold." Roy said, with a smile. "What are you looking at?" Riza asked. "Your head lights are on." Roy said with a smile. Riza looked down. "You pervert!" Riza yelled punching him. She growled and grabbed her purse. "Lets go before I kill you." Riza said. "That hurt." Roy said rubbing his cheek.

"What and ass hole." Riza said. Roy laughed as he walked out of the room. "Come on far game." Roy said with a laugh. Riza rolled her eyes. "Come on this is going to be fun." Kain said. "I get free cake right?" Ed asked holding his tummy. "Yes." Riza laughed. They all got into the van, well Breda and Falman stayed at the house. Riza drove with Roy next to her. In the next row, was Jean, Maes, Ed, and Kain. And in the next was Tiffany, Amy, and Jacob. Riza started the car and pulled out of the drive way. "So Roy what color for Elysia purple or pink?" Maes asked. Roy turned around and glared at him. "I think blue." Riza said. Everyone looked at her. "What I think Elysia would look cute in a baby blue dress." Riza said.

"Or maybe a light green." Riza added. "I like green!" Maes said with a smile. "How was the reunion?" Tiffany asked. "We didn't really stay long." Roy said with a smile and winked. "Pervert." Riza mumbled. The car stopped and they all got out at a bakery. They all walked in and went to different cakes. Riza and Roy looked around. "What about this one?" Roy asked pointing to a cake with blue icing. "No." Riza said. She looked around. "First off what flavor do we want?" Riza asked. "Hm... waffle flavor." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes. "Don't be a smart ass. It could be pumpkin flavor." Riza laughed.

"Hm..." they both thought. They looked at each other. "Strawberry!" they said. Riza smiled, "and it can have red icing." Roy said with a smile. "Perfect. Let's order it." Riza said. Well they where ordering everyone was still looking. "Ready to go?" Roy asked. "But we haven't found the cake yet." Tiffany said. "Me and Riza already bought it." Roy said. "Oh." they said. "Okay now where is it going to be?" Amy asked. "The beach." Roy said. "The beach? Its the middle of winter." Maes said. Riza smiled. "I think we should have it at the beach or at the house." Riza said. "The house." everyone said. Roy shrugged his shoulders. Everyone smiled and looked at Roy. "Now to find me a banana suit." Roy said with a sigh.

They all got in the car and Riza drove to a nice store. The woman there took his mesurments and left. "This is gay." Roy sighed sitting down. "Well at least she didn't grab you!" Riza said. "What do you mean?" Roy asked. "When I got my dress the lady grabbed me." Riza said. "I never thought you would get the Hawkeye breast. I thought you would be flat like me and Sapphire." Tiffany said with a smile. "Wow I never noticed it but Hawkeye does have a nice rack." Ed said. Maes and Jean started to laugh. "What was that?" Riza asked looking at the three. "I love you mom." Ed said with a smile. Riza sighed. Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Riza leaned back. "Okay I have the perfect tux." the woman said coming back. She was holding a tux. It was black and had a red tie. Roy sighed. "Now I have to try it on right?" Roy asked. They all smiled and shook there head yes. Roy sighed and got up. He went and changed. He came out a couple minutes later. "How do I look?" he asked with a sigh. "You look like you only going to wear it once." Maes said with a laugh. "Does it fit?" Amy asked. "Yeah." Roy said. "Alright." Tiffany said. Roy went back and changed and got the tux. "Okay all we have to do is set a date, send out invitations. And that's about it." Amy said with a smile. "Us three will go to church, you can all go home." Tiffany said with a smile. "Why do I have to go?" Jacob asked well being dragged out of the store.

Roy laughed. They all got in the car, Riza drove them all home. "I'm going to go out for a little." Roy said. "See ya later." they all said. Roy drove off in the car. _I wonder where he's going_ Riza thought. "Where do you think he's going?" Maes asked. "I don't know." Riza said. They all went inside. "Where do you think he went?" Jean asked getting a cup of coffee for everyone. They all sat down. "Well I don't know but Roy's changed if we would be at home he would be going to a bar." Maes said taking a sip of his coffee. Riza sighed, "I wish I knew what he was doing." Riza said. "He's probably going to get some scotch of something." Ed said getting some water, "still we don't know for sure." Kain said.

Roy walked into a jewelry store. "Can I help you?" a woman asked. "Um... yeah what do you think is the best ring?" Roy asked. "Well do you want a diamond or a sapphire, we have gold and silver." the woman named more. "Just tell me what you favorite ring is." Roy said. "Well my favorite is this one." she said pointing to a ring. It had 3 diamonds on it and it had a silver band. "Well is it going to be a Christmas present?" she asked. "No it's going to be an engagement ring." Roy said. "Oh well then in that case this ring." she said pulling out a gold band with a simple diamond in it. "That's perfect." Roy said. He payed for it.

He put the small box in his pocket and left. He got in the car and drove down the road. He stopped when he saw Tiffany, Amy, and Jacob. He rolled the window down. "You want a ride home?" Roy asked. Jacob got in the front with Roy. And Amy and Tiffany got in the back seat. "What are you doing out?" Amy asked. "I had to pick something up." Roy said with a small blush. "Really and what is it?" Tiffany asked. "I had to get this." Roy said pulling the box out. He handed it to Amy. "This must have coast a lot of money." Tiffany said. "I don't care it will show up on Maes' credit card." Roy laughed. Jacob rolled his eyes, Amy handed the box back to Roy. He put in his pocket. Roy pulled up to the house.

"He could be at a strip club." Kain said. "Who could be at a strip club?" Roy asked. "Were where you?" Maes asked. "Getting condoms." Roy said, he throw his keys on the table and handed Maes his credit card. "You got condoms with my credit card!" Maes yelled. "No that's no what I got I'll pay you back though." Roy smiled walking to his room. Riza rolled her eyes and got up. "Where we're you?" she asked. "I didn't get anything, get ready we're going out to eat tonight, just me and you." Roy said shutting the door. Riza rolled her eyes. "Can't I just go like this?" she asked. "No wear something nice." Roy said. He changed his pants to black. "How many black pants do you have?" Riza asked. "Well I only have 2 tan pants." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes. "Red or Black?" Riza asked standing in front of the closet. "Red." Roy said tying his tie.

Riza pulled out a red dress. It had no sleeves, and came down to her ankles. She put red high-heels on. "How do I look?" Riza asked. "Like an angle." Roy smiled. Riza smiled and put her hair down. She brushed it and then put a light pink lip stick on. "Ready to go?" Roy asked. He slipped into black shoes. "We'll be home later." Roy said. Jacob smiled and winked. Roy winked back and they left. "Okay what the hell is going on!" Maes asked. "Roy's going to ask Riza to marry him tonight." Jacob said taking a sip of Maes' drink. "Oh that's it." Maes said. "I just hope they don't have another Edward." Jean laughed. "Shut up." Ed said. "That reminds me I have to call Winery." Maes said standing up. "Hold him down!" Maes yelled. Everyone jumped on Ed. Maes picked up the phone.

Roy parked the car. "This is beautiful." Riza said getting out of the car. Roy shut the door behind her. They walked up. "Mustang for two." Roy said. "Right this way." the man said. They sat down and Roy got wine. "Roy why are you doing this?" Riza asked. "No reason." Roy said with a smile. "I know that smile something's up." Riza said. She glared at him. "My I take your order?" a waiter said. "I'll have a stake dinner." Roy said with a smile. "And I'll have a what are you planing." Riza said looking at Roy. "She'll have a salad." Roy said. The waiter walked away. "Really Roy tell me." Riza said. "Sorry it would ruin the surprise." Roy said with a wink. Riza sighed. The waiter brought the food a while later. Riza ate her salad, well Roy ate his stake.

"Now can we go home before you publicly make an ass out of your self?" Riza asked standing up. Roy sighed. He got up after paying for the dinner. Riza walked ahead of him. "Riza?" Roy asked. "What Roy?" she asked turning around. He was on one knee with a smirk on his face. He took out the box. "My plan is to get you to fall madly in love with me and marry me." Roy said opening the box. Riza smiled. "So what do you say waffle." Roy said. "I'd have to say you just made the biggest ass out of your self but sure I guess I could marry you." Riza said shrugging her shoulders. "But, only if you catch me." Riza smiled sticking her tongue out. "Come on I'm to old for this." Roy said. Riza was already gone. Everyone cheered. He took his gloves out of his pocket and put them on.

"I'll count to ten waffle." Roy said running out of the restaurant. Riza got in the car and locked the door. "Come on let me in." Roy said. "Only if you go easy on me." Riza said with a wink. Roy smiled, as Riza unlocked the door. Roy smiled and got in. Roy started the car, and drove. They got out once they made it home. Roy chased her up the stairs. Everyone watched. "What do you think there doing?" Ed asked. "We'll tell you when your older." Maes said with a smile. "No really what are they doing?" Ed asked. "Making grand kids." Jean said with a laugh. "I hope it's a girl!" Amy and Tiffany said.

Roy opened the bed room door. "Are you sure?" Roy asked. "Yes." Riza said. He pushed her on the bed, kissing her. Riza parted her lips and allowed him to stick his tongue in. They parted what seemed ages, both panting for air. Roy began to undo Riza's red dress. After a bit of struggling he managed to get the dress off, and her undergarments came off to. Riza couldn't help but blush under his gaze. "Take off your own cloths Roy." Roy quickly took his cloths off. Riza blushed a bright red.

Roy rolled her onto the bed properly and started to kiss her passionately. The kiss slid down to her jaw line, and then to her neck, where he bit down lightly. Riza made a small noise a his tongue made it's way down to her breast, tracing circles around her nipples. She moaned, Roy smiled to him self as he came up and kissed her neck. She felt Roy's warm tongue slide all over her body; showering kisses on her smooth skin. "Oh, Roy." Yet another arousing moan. His tongue went down to her inner thighs, and it felt so ticklish that she giggled. Then it went up her thighs and licked _there_. A moan escaped her lips.

"Roy stop, teasing me." Riza said between a moan. Roy smirked at her, satisfied at how he was making her feel. Riza let out a soft cry as Roy entered her. It was both pain and pleasure that she was feeling, and that was strange to her. How could pain and pleasure happen at the same time? But it could. As Roy moved inside her, she felt waves of pain and pleasure, the two extreme opposites, hitting her. Everything around her slid out of focus. She could feel nothing but the movement of Roy, rhythmically thrusting in and out of her. She was not even aware of the noises she was making.

He picked up the pace, and Riza felt herself soaring. "Oh, god, more, please, Roy!" she begged. She did not pay attention to what she was saying. If she had been doing that, she would definitely have not pleaded for more; she was not that type of person to do such a thing, but she was too lost now to comprehend what was coming from her own self. She was soaring high above the world. She was in paradise. Drowning in pain and pleasure. She couldn't bare it anymore, and came. "Roy!"

She let out a shuddering breath as her body fell limp in Roy's arms. Roy's climax followed just moments later, and Riza felt the warm fluid flooding her. "Riza..." the man breathed. A sound of enormous satisfaction came from his partner, and he removed himself from her with a smile. He laid down beside her. "Roy." Riza let a small whimper out. He pulled her close to him and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." Roy whispered. Riza smiled lightly and snuggled closer for warmth, from the outside world. All that mattered to her was them.

A/N Time.

My first lemon, my friend is proud of her self. I swore to her I would never wright on in my life. Well I did now she's happy and tells everyone. I was laughing so hard when I wrote this. Well it might be a while tell I update because I've been working on my new fan fic. 'If I Could Only Undo' and I really love how I did it but I still haven't got any reviews. Oh well, but anyway. And well I have to get ready for exams again, damn things. And I have to sing in a play so I have to practice with that. And I have to go to an old people place and hang out with old people that where in the military. They tell me so cool stories.

I meat a Colonel, he's so cool. And I have to start going to these classes. -sigh- so much to do so little time, and I just want to goof off and mess around with my friends. Well later and thanks for all the reviews, man I got 50 something reviews, I hope I can get 100 by the time I finish the story, and after this is done I'm going to make a squeal. . Have a nice day. Later.

-Ember


	9. where do babies come from

I Hate Vacations

Riza pulled the covers closer to her body. Roy grunted, he garbed the blanket from her. She mumbled something and grabbed the blanket. Roy moved around and hit Riza, then took the blanket. Riza picked up her pillow and hit Roy, and grabbed the whole blanket from him. "You suck." Roy said. Riza made a snoring noise. Roy yawned and got out of bed. He pulled some boxers on and pulled his pants up. Riza was fast asleep in the bed. Roy smiled and gave her a kiss and walked out of the room. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. "How was your night?" Maes asked with a wink. Roy rolled his eyes and got a cup of coffee.

Roy sat down on the couch next to Maes and Havoc. He put his feet up on the table. "So how was she?" Havoc asked. Roy smacked him. "I was only asking." Havoc said taking a sip of his own coffee. "So what are we doing today?" Maes asked with a yawn. Roy shrugged his shoulders. Ed walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sat down next to Maes. They all leaned back and grumbled. There was a giggling noise, and Tiffany and Amy walked down the stairs. Roy sighed, "I want a donut." he said. "Where's Riza?" Amy asked. "She's still asleep." Roy said taking a gulp of coffee.

Roy got up and pored another cup of coffee. He sat down and adjusted him self. "That's odd Riza doesn't sleep in late." Maes said eyeing Roy. "Well I guess I took a lot out of her." Roy smiled. "Roy!" Maes and Havoc yelled. "What!" he said. "You— oh my god." Havoc said. Roy sighed, "I'll go wake her up." Roy said standing up. He laughed as he walked out of the room. "What is going on?" Ed asked. "I got magazines that will tell you." Havoc smiled. "Ed stay away from Havoc's magazines!" Roy yelled from the stairs. "I want to know?" Ed cried out annoyed. "I'll tell you later!" Roy yelled. Ed sighed and drank some coffee. Roy sighed shaking his head. He walked up the stairs.

He opened the bed room door and looked at the bed. Riza wasn't there. He looked around the room. She was sitting on the window seel that had a cushion on it. She had the sheet wrapped around her body. She looked out it was snowing hard out. The room looked kind dark because the snow collected on the roof blocking out all the light the sun gave off. Roy turned on the light. Riza looked up at him. She smiled brightly, making the room brighter. Roy walked over to the bed and got the blanket. He walked over and sat behind her. She leaned her back against his chest. He put the blanket over them. "So how was I?" Roy asked. Riza laughed, "wonderful." he smiled.

"You know I only went with you so I could get out of some paper work for a week, but instead I ended up falling in love." Roy laughed, smelling her hair. "Roy when did you first realized you loved me?" Riza asked. "Well I'd have to say the first day I got sent to Ishbal, and we all got drunk. And we danced." Roy laughed. "And then Havoc got sick and throw up." Riza said with a laugh. "What about you, when did you realized you loved me?" Roy asked. "When I got shot and you refused to leave my side." Riza smiled and snuggled closer. Roy smiled and hugged her. "I have to tell Ed where babies come from." he laughed.

XXX

"What do you mean!" Dante yelled frustrated. "Think about it, the Elric's and the Flame Colonel are the only things in are way." Sloth said in her normal tone. "So what are you even doing?" Dante asked. "The Colonel and his subordinates are in the north, for Hawkeye's family reunion. Well the Colonel is madly in love with her." Pride started. "And with the Flame worrying about his wife and kids." Sloth smiled. "He'll forget all about becoming Fuhrer, and about the Homunculi's." Pride said with a smile. "But he doesn't have kids." Dante said. "Envy is posing as one of her cousin's, and from what he told me." Sloth smiled lightly.

"It won't be long tell Hawkeye find out she's pregnant." Pride smiled. Dante started to laugh. "But what about the Elric brothers?" she asked. "Edward will be to lost in the young lady Winery, and Alphonse isn't much of a threat." Pride said. "I'm glad you thought this out, Pride." Dante said with a smile. Pride and Sloth left the room to get back to there duties in Central HQ. Dante smiled to her self.

XXX

Maes and Havoc went out to town to make invitations. They walked in. "This place looks so gay." Havoc laughed. "Now what are your names?" the woman asked. They laughed, "it's not are wedding it are friends." Maes said. "Right... it's okay if your gay." the woman said. "I'm married and have a 4 year old daughter. You want to see." Maes said. He didn't give her a chance to say anything. "See this is her wearing mommy's hat, in her bathing suit. Oh and this is my lovely wife Gracia." Maes said shoving pictures into the woman's face. "Dude, Amy and Tiffany told us to get invitations, not for you to brag about your wife or kid." Havoc sighed. Maes put the pictures away.

"Okay now what are the names?" the woman asked. "Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang." Havoc said. "Man, I can't believe Roy's getting married." Maes said. "I have to go get a camera!" Maes yelled running out of the store. "Obsessed idiot." Havoc mumbled. Havoc told the woman the rest of the things needed, like the time, day, and a bunch of other things. Havoc sighed, he was carrying two pink bags. Everyone that walked by looked at him. Havoc stopped walking and placed the bags on the ground. He pulled out a ciggeret out, he placed in his mouth and lit it. He took a long drag. He put the bags in one hand and the ciggeret in the other.

He slowly made his way back to the house. Hughes ran up to him, "look at all my cameras!" he yelled with joy. Havoc handed him the bags and ran home as fast as he could. "Damn it all." Maes sighed. He walked into a dress shop, and looked around. He found a cute purple dress with the works, and bought it for his darling daughter Elysia. He smiled to him self and walked home, he walked in the door shutting it with his butt. He walked into the living room where Jacob, Tiffany, Amy, and Havoc where sitting, Maes sat down with the bags. "Okay got them all made." he said with a smile. He pulled out one and showed it.

"Where's Edward?" Maes asked. "He's getting the talk." Havoc said with a snicker. Maes laughed to him self. Ed came running down with tears in his eyes. Roy ran down after him. "That's so wrong, how could they do that!" Ed yelled. "You wanted to know where babies came from." Roy said. "You didn't have to say it like that!" Riza yelled running down the stairs. She had on a white shirt and black pants. Well Roy was wearing tan pants and a blue shirt. Ed was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and black pants. "Well he needed to know I knew when I was 5 where babies came from and I turned out fine." Roy said.

Everyone in the room stopped talking. "Maes knew too." Roy said. "That is true." Jacob said. "You told me you told them when they where 15." Amy said looking at him. "I said that, I meant 5." he said walking out of the room. "Jacob you come back here!" Amy yelled getting up. "I told Riza when she was 6. She didn't look at her father for a year." Tiffany said with a smile. Riza blushed. "I was scared for ever." Riza said. "Yeah well I am too." Ed said. Roy laughed and sat down, "well at least you know now and not in like 5 years, eh?" Roy asked with one of his smirks. "Is that what you did last night?" Ed asked. Roy opened his mouth. Riza covered his mother with her hands. "No honey." Riza said smiling.

"Really?" Ed asked. Roy nodded his head yes. Ed sat down next to Tiffany. "I only have one grand baby." she cried hugging Ed into her chest. Ed started to cry. "See you had to tell him." Riza hissed. "He asked." Roy hissed back. Riza rolled her eyes and sat down. "Okay so lets see who all needs an invite?" Maes asked pulling them all out. "Let's see Winery, her grandmother, Ross, Bloch, Al, Sciezska, Gracia, Elysia, Armstrong." Roy named a couple. "What about Black Hayate?" Riza asked. "Yeah I'll get Armstrong to bring him." Roy said. "Okay we need to call all are family members, um... I think that's all." Riza said.

"I think so." Roy said. Maes was writing the names on envelopes. "That's all." Maes said. "God no, our sisters are going to come." Roy said. "No." Maes said. "I can't be your best man I'm like going to get hit by a car or something so I don't have to go." Maes said. "That's my idea." Roy said. "You have to be there." Maes said. "Well so do you." Roy said. "Fine." Maes said. "All three of them." Roy said, he looked sick. "I'm sick, do I have a fever?" Roy asked. Riza put her hand on his forehead. "No Roy, you don't have a fever." Riza said. "Dang." Roy said. Maes laughed. "I think I'm sick I'm going to bed." Roy said standing up. Jacob walked into the room. "You too are so done, I'm calling your sisters to come early." he said. Amy walked into the room smiling.

"I'm sick." Roy said he ran out of the room. "Me too." Maes said running after Roy. "Damn it all I hate them, I told them the last time I would see them in on there death bed." Roy said with a sigh. He scratched the back of his head. "Tell me about it I can't stand them." Maes said. Riza followed them up the stairs, "what is so wrong with your sisters?" Riza asked. "Picture your sister but 10 times worse, and 3 of her." Roy said opening the bed room door. Maes turned and went his own room. "Are they really that bad?" Riza asked. "Yes." Roy said shutting the door behind them. Riza laid down on the bed and yawned.

"Are you that tired?" Roy asked sitting down right in front of her stomach. "You took a lot out of me." Riza sighed. Roy put his hand on her thigh. "What ever you do don't listen to a word my sisters tell you, they do or say anything to make you sad, or hate me." Roy said. "Why would they do that?" Riza asked turning on her side to look at him. "Because they hate me with a passion." Roy said. Riza yawned again and closed her eyes. "I'll wake you up for dinner." Roy said. She nodded. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He sighed scratching his head, as he walked down the stairs.

Roy walked into the living room. "Oh, Roy, your sisters will be here by dinner time." Jacob said with a smile. Roy looked pissed, he sat down and sighed. "Your an ass." Roy said. "Thanks." Jacob said. Havoc yawned and left to go to his room. Roy got up "I'm going to go out for awhile." Roy said walking out of the room. He grabbed the car keys, and got in the car. He drove off down the road. He stopped at a book store and walked in. He sighed as he walked through the place. "Excuse me do you know where the Hawkeye residence is." a woman asked, tapping Roy on the back.

Roy turned around. "Roy?" the woman asked. "Hey, Gracia." Roy said with a smile. "Uncle Roy!" Elysia cried hugging his leg. "Hey there." Roy said picking her up. "Wow, never thought I'd see you in a book store." Gracia said. Roy smiled. "And I never thought you would get married ether." Gracia laughed. Roy laughed. "So how has everything been since we left?" Roy asked, as Elysia started to play with his hair. "Well a lot of women have been looking for you." Gracia laughed. "Oh great." Roy said with a sigh. "So did you come in the car?" Roy asked. "No we walked from the train station." Gracia said. "We'll I'll give you a ride to the house." Roy said.

"Ha. I knew you where to good to be true, you skip from woman to woman and Riza has no idea." Ashley said walking out in front of them, the three girls behind her. Roy scratched the back of his head. "This is my sister-in-law, good job." Roy said walking past the. Elysia pointed and laughed. Gracia smiled and walked past them. Ashley glared. Roy helped buckle Elysia in the car. Roy got in the driver side and drove off to the house. "You where going to walk all the way to the house?" Roy asked turning the radio down. "Well yes." Gracia laughed. Roy pulled up to the house. "Wow, that's a big house, almost bigger then the Mustang home." Gracia laughed. Roy rolled his eyes as he got Elysia out of the car.

Elysia smiled and grabbed his hand. "Is daddy there?" she asked. "Yes, he's playing sick, I think he needs doctor Elysia's help." Roy smiled. Gracia and Elysia walked into the house, well Roy got the bags. He walked up to Maes' room and knocked on the door. Maes was hugging Elysia and showing her the dress he got her. Roy rolled his eyes and put the bags down. He walked to his room and opened the door. Riza was still fast asleep on the bed. He smiled and laid down. He pulled her closer to him, he buried his head in her hair. "Night Riza." he said.

A/N Time.

Hi everyone. See it didn't take me that long. Uh oh, the Homunculi are in on everything. Bet none of you saw them coming in this fic. XD. I just love twisting the plot. XD. Well I'll keep trying to update soon. I made this chapter before I left for my friends party. See I'm the talented. Well tell me what you think. Later

-Ember


	10. Christmas, and Women

I Hate Vacations

There was a knock on the door, Roy opened one eye, and got out of bed trying not to wake Riza up. He opened the door. "Hey Megan, what's up?" he asked with a yawn. "It's time for dinner." she said. "Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Roy said shutting the door. He walked over to Riza and moved her shoulder a little, "Riza it's time for dinner." Roy said. She opened her eyes and stretched. She smiled sitting up. She got out of bed and put of a nice white dress. She yawned and brushed her hair. Roy yawned as Riza started to brush his hair. They walked out of the room and down the stairs to get to the dinning room.

They walked into the room and Roy messed his hair up. Elysia stood up and hugged Riza's leg. "Aunt Riza, I missed you." Elysia said. Riza smiled and picked her up, "and I missed you to." Riza said, putting Elysia on her hip. Riza sat down and put Elysia on her lap. "Where is Black Hayate?" Elysia asked. "He's going to come with Armstrong, you remember Armstrong?" Riza asked. Elysia giggled and acted like Armstrong. Riza laughed, "Very good now go sit with mommy and daddy." Riza said putting her on the ground. She ran off to go and sit with Maes and Gracia. "Well if it isn't little brother." a woman said walking up to Roy.

There was three, the one in the middle looked like the oldest, she had black hair and black eyes, she looked just like Roy, the one on the left had black hair and blue eyes. They third had brown hair with green eyes, she looked the youngest. "Brother!" the one on the right yelled hugging Roy. He fell backwards. The oldest one laughed, "so which on is your wife?" she asked. Roy smiled and pointed to Riza. They woman walked over to her and looked her over. "She's not good enough." she said walking away. "What was that?" Riza asked standing up. "You're not good enough." she repeated her self. "That wasn't smart." Havoc said.

"Riza!" everyone yelled as she picked up and plate and throw it at her. Kain grabbed the plate, and Havoc, Breda, and Falman grabbed Riza so she wouldn't through anything else. "Mom stop!" Ed said, standing in front of her. "Fat bitch!" Riza yelled, trying to get out of everyone's grip. "Let me go that's an order." Riza said. They all let her go. "Grab her that's an order!" Roy yelled. They all grabbed her. "Don't listen to the Colonel, now let me go." Riza said. They let her go. "I really need to get a promotion." Havoc sighed. "Hawkeye, don't you dare!" Roy yelled. Riza pulled a gun out. "Edward get the gun." Roy cried getting hugged by his sisters. "Mom I can't let you do this." Ed said grabbing the gun.

Riza cried out in frustration. She grabbed the gun back from Edward. She was about to pull the trigger, but she fell backward, and passed out. Roy moved his sisters out of the way and went strait to Riza's side. Her face was red, and had sweat on it. He picked her up. "Havoc, go start the bath water in my room." Roy said. Havoc quickly got up and took off up the stairs. "Breda call the doctor." Roy said before leaving the room. Breda got up and went to the closest phone. "What do you thinks wrong with her?" Kain asked. "Yeah, Riza never passes out." Falman said worried. Ed took off up the stairs. "Rebecca, Rachael, Raven!" Jacob yelled. All three girls walked over to him. The oldest was Raven. Then Rachael, and Rebecca was the youngest.

"Yes father?" Raven asked. "I told you to behave." he said. Raven sighed, "I don't know why you even like him he's nothing like the family and nether is Maes!" Raven yelled. "One, I'm glad Roy's nothing like you, and two I would die is Maes was like you." Jacob said. "Oh me, oh my." Tiffany said. Amy and Tiffany started to walk up the bedroom. They knocked on the door. Havoc opened the door, and let them in. Roy had changed Riza into a light shirt. Roy put a cold rag on Riza's forehead. He sighed and brought the chair over and sat down. "Riza, don't you ever do that to me." Roy said. Riza breathed heavy. Edward was on the other side of her.

Ed didn't know what he was doing. But her felt like crying, that's what happened to his mother before she had died. She passed out and then got to sick to even open her eyes in the end. "Roy, the doctors here." Kain said walking in followed by and old man. He checked up on her, "she's fine." he started. "Her body felt like it was under to much pressure so it just shut down." he said standing up. Roy let go of the breath that he was holding in. "Good." he said. The doctor got up and left. After a minute the three girls walked in and stood in front of Roy. "We're sorry." Raven said. Roy rolled his eyes. "Wow, that wasn't a complete lie." he said. Raven sighed. "Really, we are." Raven said looking at him. "Yeah fine." Roy said. Rebecca smiled and hugged Roy and gave him a peck on the cheek. Rachael gave him a warm smiled.

Raven sighed and hugged him. "Took you awhile little sis." Roy said. "You suck." Raven whispered in his ear. Riza moved and let a small cry in her sleep. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes shot open, and he body flew up in a sitting position. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Riza?" Roy asked sitting down next to her. She sobbed in to his chest, and started to call him and idiot or something along the lines. "What's wrong?" Roy asked. She looked up at him and started to cry even more. Roy smiled, and hugged her close. "What's wrong?" Roy asked again. "Don't you ever leave me." Riza sobbed, hugging him. He smiled, "I promise I won't." he said.

Riza stopped sobbing, and fell asleep again. "I think, we'll call it a night." Roy said laying her down on the bed. Everyone left the room except for Ed. Roy looked at Ed in a what-are-you-doing-here look. "I just don't want to lose my new mom." Ed said in a low whisper. Roy let a small smile. "If you want you can sleep in here." Roy said getting some cloths out and walking to the bathroom door. Ed nodded, and went over to the small cot by the window. Roy walked into the bathroom, to take a shower. Ed grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around him and fell asleep. Roy opened the bathroom door. Riza was sitting down by the sleeping Edward, she was looking out at the landscape.

"Hey." Roy said to get her attention. She turned and looked at him, she smiled weakly at him. "What's wrong?" Roy asked walking over to her. "Oh just a bad dream." Riza said. Roy smiled and helped her to her feet. He helped her walk to the bed, he placed her under the covers, "I take you don't want to talk about it." he said, brushing water out of his hair. "Not really." Riza said turning on her side. Roy laid down and pulled her close to him. She could hear his heart beat. "You know you can tell me everything." Roy whispered in her ear, sending chills up her back. "I know." she said.

"Riza, when we get home are you going to move in with me?" Roy asked. "Yeah." Riza said, half asleep. "Night." Roy said, shutting his eyes. "Good night." Riza said, she laid with her eyes open, refusing to shut. She moved a little so she could lay her head on Roy's chest. _He's still alive, and well. Nothing will happen_ Riza thought listing to the should of Roy's heart beat. She smiled before falling asleep.

XXX

Riza's eyes opened, to the sound of singing. She got up and quickly put on a warm dress, it was green with silver snowflakes on it. She smiled and brushed her hair. There was a small yip from the door way. she turned around and standing there was Roy with Black Hayate in his arms. Roy was wearing black pants and a red shirt. Black Hayate had on a small santa hat. "I think he asked if mommy was ready to wake up?" Roy said with a laugh. "Yes I'm ready." Riza laughed picking the puppy up from Roy's hands. Roy smiled as they walked down the hall way. Raven walked up the stairs she was wearing a red dress with white fuzz on the hems. Raven smiled and stopped. "I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday." she said. "I was out of line too." Riza said. Black Hayate yipped and looked at Roy.

"I know women confuse me too." Roy said. Riza and Raven turned and glared at Roy. "He said I was just repeating." Roy said. Riza and Raven laughed. Roy sighed and started to walk down the stairs. Riza smiled and followed. "I can't believe that Christmas and the wedding is coming up so soon." Roy said. "Yeah, wait! I forgot about Christmas!" Riza cried. "Well Kain reminded me about it." Roy laughed. Riza rolled her eyes. They walked into the living room. Armstrong stud up and hugged Riza. "Riza you look so beautiful." he said. He put her down when her face started to turn purple. She gasped for air.

"My grand baby Riza." it was the general. "When I herd you where getting married by the Fuhrer I just had to be there and marrying Colonel Mustang." he said eyeing Roy. "Grandpa, please stop!" Riza cried with a huge blush on her face. "You better have not touched my granddaughter, Colonel." he said. "I thought you wanted great-grand kids." Roy said. "Roy not you too!" Riza said. She had a growing blush, if it was possible for her face to get any more red. Megan walked down the hall way. "Good morning Megan." Riza called. "Uh... good morning." she said. "I haven't seen you in a couple days where have you been?" Riza asked. "I was at a friends house." she said. "Oh." Riza said. "Well." Megan said picking up and bag.

"I'm going to be leaving now." she said. "Do you want a ride to the train station?" Jacob asked. "That would be nice." Megan said. "Good, Roy take the lady to the train station." Jacob said. Roy took Jacob's keys. "Come on." Roy said with a smile. Roy and Megan made there way to the car. Turning it on they had to wait a minute to warm it up. "Sorry I couldn't stay for the wedding." Megan said. "It's okay. I'm sure you have other things to do." Roy said. "Yes, I do." Megan said. They stopped talking. Roy turned the radio, and hummed along with the song. "Do you love her?" Megan asked. Roy looked at her surprised. "Yes, I do." Roy said. "I hate to tell this but I noticed that Edward isn't your son." Megan said. Roy looked at her eyes widened.

"I won't tell anyone." she said with a smile. "But tell me Flame what would you do if Riza got pregnant with a child, would you leave or stay would you care?" she asked. Roy hit the breaks. "What are you getting at?" Roy asked in a yell. "I think you know?" Megan said. Roy sighed and started to drive again. Once they got to the train station, he helped get Megan a ticket and everything. "Excuse me." a young woman said tapping Roy on the shoulder. "Could you tell me the way to the Hawkeye home?" she asked. "Winery?" Roy asked. "Mr Mustang?" Winery asked. "Oh I forgot Riza invited you to the wedding." Roy said.

"Oh well I didn't know that you would be here." Winery said. "Do you want a ride to the house?" Roy asked. "Why should I get in a car with you?" Winery snapped. "Winery! Sorry if my granddaughter—." Pinako said. "Oh Mr Mustang." she said. Roy sighed. "Would you too want a ride, Riza would kill me if I didn't take you." Roy said. "Yes." Winery said between clenched teeth. Winery got in the back of the car as Roy put the suitcases in the back. He got in the car and turned the radio down. "So who is Riza marrying?" Winery asked. Roy looked at her. "I thought we put the names on the invitations." Roy thought out loud.

"Well the males name was crossed out." Winery said. "Oh she must of knew you wouldn't have come if you know who she was marring." Roy said. "Well tell me?" Winery hissed. "Well me and her are getting married." Roy said. "What?" Winery yelled. Roy hit the breaks from the loud noise. "What?" he asked. "What is this some lust thing, you big pervert?" Winery asked pissed. Roy turned around and glared. "Shut up." Roy said, he turned back around and started to drive again. "What did you knock her up?" Winery keep going on and on. He stopped the car again. "If you must know we're getting married because we love each other!" Roy yelled looking at her dead in the eyes. Winery was taken aback.

He turned around and turned the radio on. He started up the car and drove up to the house. They pulled into the drive way, Roy helped Pinako out of the car. He got there bags and opened the door. Everyone was singing, Christmas songs. Riza laughed and hugged Roy. "Glad you feel better." Roy said. Ed was drinking Eggnog. (I LOVE EGGNOG!). Roy smiled. "You want some eggnog!" Ed yelled standing up. "What did you guys spike the eggnog?" Roy asked. Havoc and Breda laughed. "You did, didn't you." Roy laughed. Ed ran up to Winery and hugged her. "How you doing sexy." he said with a hiccup. Everyone started to laugh, well except Winery.

"Okay how about we get the Christmas tree up!" Tiffany cheered with a smile. "Yeah!" everyone cheered. "We'll go get the Christmas tree." Maes said dragging Gracia and Elysia out the door. "We'll go get the decorations!" Rebecca, Rachael, and Raven said with smiles on there face. "I'll go get Christmas ciggeret's Havoc cheered running out. "Me and Winery will make Christmas cookies!" Riza cheered grabbing Winery's hand. "I'll put Ed to sleep." Roy said picking up the passed out Ed. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever." Tiffany said.

A/N Time.

Hello my sexy reviewers. XD. Guess what I did. I got to go to the Holcast Museum with school, It was really small and kinda boring. But after ward we went to McDonald's. Well I got two double cheese burgers, two large fries and a coke, oh and an Ice cream. XD. But my friend told me that a boy went into the girls bathroom and I was like really. And she like yeah. I was like I'll go check. So my brother, Maes, and Elysia all waited for me to get out. But when I got out of the stall. Being the drama queen I am. I scream at the top of my lungs and run out of the bathroom. And everyone looks to see Jason coming out of the girls bathroom.

And I got the pic on my cell phone and the next day it was in the school news paper. XD. It was so funny. Well I'm glad you all liked my stories. I was surprised that this got so many hits and reviews. I thought this was going to be a small fic and then in the end I would delete it. I guess not. Well later, and thanks for all the reviews the end of the fic will be soon and then I will put up the sequel, and I hope the sequel will be just as good. Later.

-Ember


	11. What About Us

I Hate Vacations

Everyone sat down in the living room around the Christmas tree, it was the 23rd and there was presents under the tree. In about one week they would have the wedding, and it would be final. Riza would be Mrs. Roy Mustang. Winery and Ed sat on the couch eating their dinner. Riza and Roy sat on the floor. "Oh Winery did I tell you that Edward is started to go through puberty." Roy said taking a drink of his wine. Winery blushed and turned away. Ed blushed. Riza laughed. "Man I can't wait tell Christmas." Falman said. "Tell me about it." Raven said. "Yeah, the wedding is the 27th, right?" Rebecca asked. "Yes." Roy said.

"I'm going to sleep." Ed said standing up. His plate was licked clean. He walked up the stairs with a grumble. Pinako left to go smoke her pipe. "Tomorrow we are going to have a nice Christmas dinner." Tiffany said. Roy gulped the rest of his wine and then put the glass on the table. (XD do you know the song beast of burden, well I'm singing it with gram crackers in my mouth). "I'm going to sleep." Roy said standing up. "Night brother." Rebecca and Rachael said. Roy rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. Riza finished eating the rest of her food and walked up the stairs.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Riza said shutting the door behind her. "I know." Roy said. Black Hayate laid fast asleep on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." Roy said, grabbing some cloths and going into the bathroom. Riza smiled to her self and changed into her pajamas. Once she was done she laid down and hugged Black Hayate. Roy walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair still. He looked over to see Riza fast asleep with Hayate in her arms. He smiled to him self, he placed the dirty cloths in the dirty cloths hamper. He slid under the covers and fell asleep.

XXX

"Good morning Ri— not Riza." Roy said opening his eyes. Instead on Riza in his arms, it was Black Hayate. There was a small noise from the bathroom. Roy got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked on it. There was a small whimper. "Take that as a come in." Roy said opening the door. Riza was leaning over the toilet. She threw up and started to cry. Roy's eyes widened. He quickly came to her side. "What's wrong?" Roy asked. "I don't know." Riza said starting to cry. Roy rubbed her back lightly. She whipped her mouth and hugged Roy. She silently started to cry more. So she fell asleep. Roy picked her up and walked to the bed. _I hope she's okay_ Roy thought. He laid her on the bed.

"Get better, Riza." Roy said kissing her forehead. "Come on Black Hayate." Roy said walking to the door. Black Hayate jumped off the bed and followed Roy out the room. _I wonder what is wrong with her_ Roy thought walking down the stairs, with Black Hayate right behind him. "Where's Riza?" Maes asked, when Roy walked into the living room. "She's still asleep." Roy said getting a glass of coffee. "It's not like mom to sleep late like this." Ed said. "I know what you mean, she was throwing up when I woke up." Roy said. "Throwing up?" Gracia asked. "Yeah, do you know what's wrong with her?" Roy asked, you could hear the worry in his voice. "I might." she said getting up.

"Winery would you like to come with me?" Gracia asked. "Um... yes." Winery said standing up and following Gracia out of the room. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders. Gracia knocked on the door, when there was know response she opened the door. "Riza?" Gracia asked walking in with Winery right behind her. Riza was sitting up in bed crying and holding her stomach. "What's wrong?" Winery asked sitting down on the bed. Gracia sat down on the other side of Riza and rubbed her beck. "I don't know my stomach hurts." Riza said. "Do you think..." Gracia trailed off. "No, that can't be it!" Riza yelled. "Well have you..." Gracia trailed off.

Riza blushed and looked down, "I take that as a yes." Gracia said. "We did, but there is know way that I got pregnant after one time." Riza said still blushing. "It only took me and Maes one time before I got pregnant." Gracia said. "You think Riza's pregnant?" Winery asked. "I thinks she could be." Gracia said. "I'm not, I probubly have the flu or something." Riza said. Gracia looked at her. "And I feel fine." she added. "Okay, we'll see you down stairs." Gracia said as her and Winery walked out of the room. _What if I am pregnant, I would have to quite my job, and Roy what would he think. Would he be happy or what if he doesn't what to have a baby?_ So many questions where running through her head.

_Alright stop. First lets get through the wedding and then I will ask him about kids. So just take one step at a time_ Riza thought getting out of the bed. She took her pajamas off and started to get cloths out. The door opened. "Are you feeling better?" Roy asked shutting the door behind him. "Yes." Riza said. She pulled on a white shirt, and black pants. "Good." Roy said pulling some tan pants on. He grabbed a white shirt. He grabbed a blue jacket and put it on. "So what are we doing today?" Riza asked. "Well nothing is planed for the day, but we have Christmas dinner tonight." Roy said. "That's right, how could I forget." Riza said. "I was thinking we could go to the park with Black Hayate." Roy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd love to get out and play." Riza said, grabbing her green jacket. They walked down the stairs. "Where going to the park does anyone want to come?" Riza asked. "I'll go." Ed said with a smile, getting free from Armstrong. "Can I go to the park daddy?" Elysia asked. Maes nodded. "I guess I'll go." Winery said. They all left. "Yeah! I get to go to the park!" Elysia cheered. Roy smiled as he drove down the road. Black Hayate sat in Riza's lap looking out the window. Ed sat staring out the window. Winery smiled. Roy pulled to a stop. "Okay, now no running away." Roy said. "Come on sissy!" Elysia cried pulling Winery to the play ground. "Hey wait up for me!" Ed cried running after them.

Roy and Riza started to laugh. Elysia was running everywhere, Ed and Winery where chasing after her. "Uncle Roy let's play hide-and-seek." Elysia said. "Okay. I'll count first." Roy said with a smile. Everyone ran to hide even Riza. "27-28-29." Roy counted. Ed climbed up a tree. Elysia hid in a small tube. Winery rand and his in a tire. "Uh oh." Riza said. "Ready or not here I come!" Roy called. "Oh shit." Riza said. She climbed up the stairs and hide on the slide. "Oh shit!" Ed yelled. You could hear him running. "A-b-c base on me!" Ed called. "Damn it." Roy said. "Found you!" Roy said. You could hear Elysia giggling. Roy ran slower so Elysia could make it to base. "A-b-c base on me." Winery said popping out of know where.

"Where are you waffle." Roy called. Roy looked in the slide, she wasn't there. "Where are you!" Roy called again. Riza breathed a sigh of relief she was holding her self up under the slide. Riza jumped down and ran as fast as she could to base. "A-b-c base on me!" Riza cried. "Dang it." Roy said with a sigh. "Alright I'll count again." Roy said. He started to count again. Ed ran and hid under a wood foot step. Just his size. Winery ran and hid in the wood train. Elysia ran and hid in the giant slide. Riza ran around, "Ready or not here I come!" Roy called. "Uh oh." Riza said. Roy was right there. "Well hello waffle." Roy said with a smile. Riza smiled. "Hello pumpkin." Riza said running.

"Making me chase after you again!" Roy called running after her. Riza ran around trees. "Come on I'm to old for this!" Roy yelled after her. "That's right your 30!" Riza called. "29!" Roy yelled after her. "30." Riza said. Roy ran after her. "A-b-c base on me!" everyone said at the same time. "You guys suck!" Roy said out of breath. Everyone laughed. "How about we go and get some lunch." Riza said. "Sounds good to me." Roy said. They all walked to the small café that was about a block from the park. Riza got a cheese burger, Elysia got chicken fingers. Winery got a egg sandwich. Ed and Roy both got huge burgers. "Man that was the best food ever." Ed said, patting his stomach. "I'm going to laugh when you can't eat Christmas dinner." Riza said getting into the car. "Yeah, I shouldn't have eaten so much." Roy said starting the car.

They all laughed on the way back to the house. Roy shut the door to the house. "We're home." Riza said putting her purse on the table. "Welcome home." came the voice of someone. Everyone looked at each other. They all walked into the living room. "Fuhrer sir." Roy said surprise. Roy and Riza saluted. The Fuhrer waved them off. "Well how have to two been?" the Fuhrer asked. "Fine sir." Riza and Roy said. "I've been meaning to speak with you too." the Fuhrer said, standing up. "Uh, sure sir." Roy said. The three of them walked out of the room and out side. "I know it's a rule that two military officers are not aloud to be together." The Fuhrer started. "Sir if you don't want us to do this then—." Riza started. "That's not what I'm saying Hawkeye."

"I know you two, and I'm glad that you two are getting married. But when you get back to Central things will be different. Hawkeye you could get pregnant. And other things could happen, so after the wedding, you two will come home on a train, and get right back to work. And about the car. Falman and Breda will take it back to Central." the Fuhrer said with a smile. "Yes sir." Roy and Riza said. The Fuhrer walked away. "See you in Central." he said. Roy and Riza looked at each other. "What's going to happen?" Riza asked. "Nothing, we'll do everything the same as we did before." Roy said, with a sad face. Riza nodded and walked out of the room. Roy sighed to him self.

Riza sighed walking up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and sat down by the window. "What's going to happen? What about our love." Riza said to her self. She stared out at the snow that was falling. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Riza called. Havoc walked into the room. "What's up, Hawkeye you didn't even notice me when I waved." Havoc said walking in shutting the door behind him. "I don't know, I think I might be pregnant." Riza said turning away. "Well when we get back to Central you should go to the doctor and find out." Jean said sitting down on a chair in the room.

"Well I just have to get done with this wedding and everything will be fine right?" Riza said. "Yeah." Havoc said. "Dinner!" Tiffany called. Everyone walked into the dinning room and sat down. "Alright lets eat!" Ed cheered. Everyone got food and started to eat. "Only three more days, tell the wedding!" Amy cheered. "Yeah." Roy said Riza. "What are you tow fighting?" Maes asked. "No." they said quickly. Once everyone was done eating they all went into the living room. "Okay for Edward!" Amy and Tiffany cried handing him two presents. Ed opened Amy's. It was white gloves. "Yes, I needed new ones mine where getting dirty." Ed said giving her a hug. He opened Tiffany's. It was shoes. "Just what I needed!" Ed cried hugging her.

Roy handed him a present. "That's from me and your mom." Roy said. "Do I want to open it?" he asked. "Come on open it!" Havoc said. Ed opened it. Everyone started to laugh, well except Ed. "You got me condoms?" he asked with a blush. "Well now that you know where babies come from you'll need those." Roy said with a smiled. Everyone laughed. "For Havoc, a pack of ciggeret." Roy said. "Falman and Furey you get a 'get out of work free pass'." Riza said. "Breda you get a donut." Ed said. Everyone started to laugh. Once everyone was done opening there gifts everyone went to bed. "Roy, what about us. What are we going to do?" Riza asked. "What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Roy stop messing around, I thought you said you loved me." Riza said annoyed. "I do love you but what are we going to do, just because we're married doesn't mean the higher-ups can't transfer you to another group, or even to another HQ. And I can't have that happen. I need you with me, because with out you I wouldn't make good decisions and I need you with me because it hurts when your not around I don't want anything to ever happen to you." Roy said. Riza smiled. "Good night Roy." she said turning out the light. "Come on I can't see where I'm going." Roy said falling down. Riza laughed, and turned the light on. Roy smiled and walked over to the bed. Riza turned the light off. "Night waffle." Roy said with a smile.

A/N Time.

Wow! Sorry for taking so long to update. Okay I never told you about the song that Roy sings it called _Can't Fight This Feeling_ it's made by REO Speedwagon. Okay and a lot of you where asking about the sequel to this one. If you go to my profile I made a nice little paragraph for you. There will only be about 1 or 2 more chapters. Possibly 3. And I almost have 100 reviews I'm so happy. Later.

-Ember


	12. Every Breath You Take

I Hate Vacations

"Come on Riza." Gracia complained. "I don't want to!" Riza yelled. "Riza don't make me go and get everyone." Gracia said. "Do it, I'll never leave the room." Riza said. "Riza your being a baby." Gracia yelled at the door. Riza had locked her self in the closet at the house. "You have to eat some time, and you have to get married sometime!" Gracia yelled. Gracia sighed. "Fine I'm going to get the girls." Gracia said. "Winery, Maria, Sciezska I need your help she's in the closet... again." Gracia said with a sigh. The four women walked into the room. "Okay I'll open the door, Gracia, Maria garb her." Winery said picking the lock. "Sciezska and tie the rope right this time." Winery said opening the door. "Yes." Sciezska said bowing. Gracia and Maria ran into the closet and dragged Riza out.

"Let me go!" Riza cried. Gracia and Maria placed her on the chair that was in front of a mirror. "Tie her." Winery said. Sciezska tied the rope around Riza's arms and waist. She tied her ankles so she wouldn't kick any one. "Please let me go!" Riza yelled. "Stop, Riza. We have to put your make-up on." Maria said. Riza stopped. Gracia and Maria started to put make-up on her, well Winery started to do her hair. "I can't believe your getting married and to the Colonel to." Maria said. Maria was wearing a light blue dress with flowers on it. Gracia was wearing a light green dress. Winery was wearing a black dress with a white flower on it. Riza's hair was down and curled inward at the bottom. "You look great." Gracia said untying her. Riza sighed.

XXX

"Come on Roy open the door!" Maes and Havoc yelled banging on the closet door. "No!" Roy yelled. "Come on, you're getting married to the love of your life." Maes said. "Shut the hell up Maes!" Roy said. "Don't make us get Armstrong!" Maes said. Roy unlocked the door and walked out. He was wearing a black tux with a red shirt. He sighed. "Here let me brush your hair." Maes said walking over to him with a comb. "Come on boy you got to get out there, hurry up." Jacob said. Roy walked up on the alter next to the priest. _I can't believe I'm going to do this_ Roy though. Jacob knocked on the door that all the girls where in. "Hurry up it's starting!" Jacob said. The four girls ran out to meet the boys that would walk them down the isle. Gracia and Maes would be the first, then Winery and Ed, then Sciezska and Havoc, and then Maria and Denny, and then Elysia and Black Hayate. And then Riza and Jacob.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Riza said, as the music started. She started taking deep breaths as Ed and Winery started to walk. "Calm down." Jacob said. Elysia and Black Hayate started to walk down the isle. "I can't do this." Riza said. Trying to turn around. Jacob pulled her out. Riza walked, she was nervous everyone was watching her. She gulped and looked at Roy. He smiled, it was a nervous smile. Riza smiled. Before she knew it Roy had taken her hand and they where standing in front of the alter. Roy gulped. Riza looked over at Gracia who was smiling ear to ear. _God help me_ Riza thought. Riza looked Roy in the eyes. He smiled. She smiled. _Your marring the love of your life don't be nervous _Riza thought to her self as the man started to talk.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." he said, he pause. No one said anything. Riza took a deep breath. "Roy and Riza, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life. Roy Mustang , do you take Riza Hawkeye to be your Wife?"

"I do." Roy said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" he said. "I do." Roy said, his voice steady. "Riza Hawkeye, do you take Roy Mustang, to be your Husband?" "I do." Riza said, her voice small. "Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" he said looking at Riza. "I-I do." he voice shaking. "I Roy Mustang take thee, Riza Hawkeye to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness or in health. For richer or poorer, and I promise my love to you for forevermore." Roy said taking the ring from Black Hayate and placing it on Riza's finger.

Riza took a deep breath. "And I Riza Hawkeye, take thee Roy Mustang to be thy husband. To have and to hold, in sickness or in health. For richer or poorer, and I promise thy love to thee forevermore." Riza said. Riza took the ring from Black Hayate and put it on Roy. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." the man said. "You my kiss the bride." he said. Roy smiled and kissed her. "You just had to say everything better then me." Roy said placing his forehead on her's. "Yes." Riza said with a smile. Everyone cheered. "Come on Roy sing for us." Maes yelled. He handed Roy a microphone. Roy placed and arm around Riza's waist and pulled her close to him. The band started to play music. He scratched the back of his head, and then smiled.

"_Every breath you take, Every move you make, Every bond you break, Every step you take. I'll be watching you. Every single day, Every word you say, Every game you play. Every night you stay, I'll be watching you. Oh can't you see, you belong to me? How my poor heart aches. With every step you take. Every move you make_, _Every vow you break, Every smile you fake, Every claim you stake. I'll be watching you." _

"_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night, I can only see your face. I look around but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. I keep crying baby, baby please. Oh can't you see. You belong to me? How my poor heart aches. Withe every step you take. Every move you make, Every vow you break, Every smile you fake, Every claim you stake. I'll be watching you."_ Roy kissed her lightly. "Are you ready to go home?" Roy asked. Riza nodded and smiled. "Okay girls line up." Riza said. All the girls ran behind Riza.

She throw the flower thing. "Yeah I caught it!" Winery cheered. She blushed when she caught Ed's gaze. "We'll see you guys at home, Ed go easy on her!" Roy said, picking Riza up. "Put me down." Riza said. Roy and Riza walked into the house. They changed quickly and then Roy grabbed their bags. Havoc drove them to the train station. "See you back in Central." Havoc said with a smile. "Later." Roy and Riza said stepping on to the train. They sat down. Roy held her hand. "Riza I love you." he said. "I love you more." she said leaning against him. Nothing in life could ruin the moment.

The End

A/N Time.

Oh my gosh! What's going to happen. Well you'll have to wait tell the sequel is up. There will be one more chapter, it will be thanking everyone and answering anyone's questions. And it will also tell you that the first chapter of the sequel is up. It will be called _Every Breath I Take_. I might change it if I think of anything better. But I hope you liked the fic, and I hope the sequel will add up to this one. I've been working really hard on this fic and the sequel I almost forget about my other stories. Later.

-Ember


	13. Thank You

Hell everyone! I must thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry but the sequel will be sad. With some humor. I have to have funny. XD. Well the sequel is up now. It's called, _Every Breath I take._ Hope you liked it. And now to thanking people.

**Chhdarkstonedone 11**

**Insanely Unstable **

**Shadow Dreamer 27**

**wildcatsfan**

**Unexpection **

**flOofymikO**

**Arrieth **

**MoonStarDutchess**

**Yay**

**BakaBaka **

**Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe **

**new moonfull moon**

**ooO AnimeChild Ooo**

**KhelekandAkari**

**skaterthapunk**

**SilverGhost Kitsune **

**Mega Kirara Lover**

**Roy-fan-33**

**ash89**

**May **

**wing Omega **

**fma fan **

**C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only**

**Chi-chi **

**Jenny**

**Melis2a **

**Osuwari49**

**4 rOy MuStAnG**

**Alchemy 202**

**Sleepywolf 15**

**HanyouIva**

**ALIAS-fan-no 1**

**Cles **

**Anicka**

**Greecian-Gurl **

**gundams forever**

**Princess Shadowcat**

**ookamilupin**

**And last but not least **

**Zackislord **

I thank you all for reading my story, and helping me get 100 reviews. And the sequel is up

and running. It's call Every Breath I Take. Hope you like. My sexy readers, well not as sexy as me. And I'm sorry if I spelt your name wrong. Later

-Ember


End file.
